Jaylos Drabbles
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: [Traducción] Serie de Drabbles escritos por KingdomLoverSora de Rating T. Se pueden insinuar varias parejas pero todos los drabbles son 100% Jaylos [Jay x Carlos] No tengo mucho que decir, más que les den una oportunidad y que ustedes mismos sugieran nuevos escenarios o situaciones que les gustaría leer acerca de estos 2. Disfrútenlos
1. Introduccion

Capítulo 0: Introducción

 _ **Estas son las notas que el/la autor/a pone para el fic.**_

Estas son las notas que yo agrego desde mi punto de vista.

 _ **Hola, chicos! Este no es un capítulo o algo así, es mas una introducción. He decidido que quiero hace pequeños one-shots o drabbles de mi pareja favorita, Jay y Carlos! Solo de ellos.**_

 _ **Envienme alguna sugerencia de trama o escenario sobre ellos. Trataré de hacer un drabble de no mas de 600 palabras. Sin mas que decir... A escribir!**_

Bueno chicos por mi parte en esta introducción agregare que el/la autor/a de este fic me permitió traducirlo, todos los creditos de estas historias son para KingdomLoverSora quien a mi parecer se lleva un 10 por las ideas.

También deseo agregar que si tienen alguna idea para algun drabble; me lo hagan saber y yo con todo el gusto del mundo se lo haré llegar a la persona que aun escribe esta historia.

Sin mas que decir espero les guste y perdonen mi traducción, yo soy Mexicana y es el primer fic que traduzco... pero creo que vale mucho la pena y espero les guste.

Disfruten mucho.


	2. Pereza

Capítulo 1: Pereza

 _ **Trama: Jay y Carlos se toman un día libre sin hacer nada ocasionando que Carlos quiera jugar con el cabello de Jay.**_

 _ **Sugerido por QueensKhioneandFernis**_

.

.

Carlos no tenía energía para levantarse de su cama y hacer algo productivo. Sólo quería quedarse en su dormitorio y hacer el vago como cualquier adolescente normal lo haría. Justo en ese momento Jay entró en la habitación acercándose a su cama -Tengo tanta flojera... No quiero hacer nada hoy- dijo dejándose caer en el colchón.

-El sentimiento es mutuo aunque nunca pensé que el hijo de Jafar pudiera volverse tan perezoso- se burlo, sentado en su cama.

Jay rodo los ojos -Buena esa. La recordare la próxima vez- dijo pasando una de sus manos por su oscuro y castaño cabello. Carlos miró la escena parpadeando un par de veces antes de que una idea apareciera en su cabeza.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo Jay... ¿¡Puedo hacerte una trenza!?- exclamó el menor con una sonrisa, sintiéndose de repente con mucha más energía que al principio -Puedo apostar que te verías muy atractivo-

Jay levanto una ceja sorprendido. ¿Carlos se estaba ofreciendo para hacerle una trenza? Un segundo... ¿Le había hecho un cumplido? Que se vería atractivo... Sin duda Jay no sabía cual le había impactado más ¿Que le quisiera hacer una trenza o el cumplido?

-No Carlos, no puedes trenzarme el cabello- se negó -Ve y pregúntale a alguien más-

Ante la negativa, Carlos miró a su amigo con ojos de cachorro -¡Por favor! Prometo que nadie se enterará, solo será entre nosotros ¿Si? Lo que pasa en el dormitorio se queda aquí en el dormitorio-

Jay titubeo, él realmente no quería una trenza, pero ver a Carlos haciendo ojos de cachorro hacia muy difícil contestarle con una negativa -Bien- suspiró derrotado.

-¡SI!- exclamó el más bajo saltando de su cama para dirigirse rápidamente a la cama de Jay y sentarse en posición india -Date vuelta y siéntate derecho- dijo, obligando a Jay a sentarse frente a él, dándole la espalda y permitiendole a Carlos deslizar sus manos por su cabello sin la necesidad de un peine, debido a lo lacio que era el cabello de Jay.

Se sentía genial...

Jay sólo cerró suavemente lo ojos ante el tacto.

Carlos por su parte, se dedicaba a tararear una canción mientras dividía el cabello de Jay en 3 y luego se dedicaba a entrelazar los mechones de cabello, con amor. Él realmente admiraba el cabello del otro, era tan suave y sedoso a diferencia del suyo que lo tenía corto y alborotado.

-Y... ¡Listo!- exclamó el pequeño alejándose un poco para admirar su trabajo.

Jay, tomó la trenza de atrás y la jaló suavemente al frente para poder ver el resultado -¡Wooow! Luce genial- alabó mientras pasaba sus dedos por la trenza con cuidado de no deshacerle.

-¿¡De verdad!?-

-Pero no tan genial como tú- Se dio vuelta para darle un casto beso a Carlos, quien felizmente sonrió.


	3. Padres

Capítulo 2: Padres.

 ** _Trama: Cruella/Jafar siendo malos con sus hijos. Jay/Carlos se defienden entre ellos._**

 ** _Sugerido porLoveBites-13_**

Jay y Carlos habían estado juntos por un tiempo y pensaban que era tiempo de que ambos conocieran a sus respectivos padres ¿Verdad? ¡NO! Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían llevarse bien con sus respectivos suegros.

Carlos recordaba cuando recién conoció a Jafar, cuando había ido a su tienda de baratijas y había visto por primera vez a Jay. Se le figuró un hombre decente, hasta que le habló de mala manera a Jay.

-Nunca puedes robar nada bien ¿Verdad?- grito Jafar de manera furiosa mientras le enseñaba la mercancía robada -¿¡Qué hago con esto!? Es falso- alzó el collar de diamantes falso y se lo mostro de cerca a su hijo -¡Te he dicho que debes aprender las diferencias!-

Jay se mantuvo en silencio mientras su padre le gritaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Tendría que haberlo notado, se quedó mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Nunca podía tener la aprobación de su padre o siquiera verlo orgullos de él.

Carlos no se iba a quedar ahí parado viendo como le gritaban a su novio -Oiga no le hable así a Jay- gruñó Carlos mientras se colocaba en medio haciéndole frente a Jafar para proteger a Jay.

-Usted tiene un gran hijo, es una lástima que no pueda verlo. Siempre concentrado en el dinero que no se da cuenta de que su mayor tesoro está frente a usted- dijo el más bajo haciendo que los ojos de Jay se agrandaran -También él es el mejor ladrón que hay, lo sé porque robo mi corazón- casi siseo mientras tomaba la mano de Jay y lo arrastraba fuera de la tienda, dejando dentro a un sorprendido Jafar.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera, Jay arrincono a Carlos y comenzó a besarlo mientras le susurraba palabras de amor siendo correspondido de inmediato de la misma manera.

Jay también recordaba cómo conoció a la mamá de Carlos, y ese fue el peor día de su vida. Entró en la casa de su pareja, finalmente conocería a la famosa Cruella De Vil. Ella le hablaba de manera algo amable, pero de vez en cuando hacia comentarios desagradables acerca de su padre y él.

Jay esperaba a Carlos en la sala, para poder salir y hacer algo juntos. Carlos corrió hasta Jay -¡Estoy listo! ¿Vamos?- dijo el más chico, haciendo que Jay de esta manera se levantara para irse. Más fueron detenidos por Cruella.

-¿Terminaste todos tus quehaceres?- cuestiono ella mientras veía a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si madre, los termine todos- contestó.

-¿Barriste? ¿Trapeaste? ¿Lavaste la ropa y los platos?- cuestionó sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Carlos haciendo una mueca -Eso no estaba en la lista... los acabas de agregar- respondió, ella no estaba siendo justa -Limpie tu cuarto, aspire tus abrigos, fui a comprar la despensa y tire toda la basura... ¿Puedo hacer el resto al volver?- suplicó Carlos.

Jay no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Carlos prácticamente era una mucama en su propia casa. Tenía que admitir que su padre era severo, pero él casi no le tocaba la limpieza, Jafar se encargaba de eso. Además su padre le respetaba.

Cruella se rio -Hazlo o no podrás salir- le advirtió

Carlos suspiró -Si mad...-

-Carlos, tú no tienes por qué hacer nada de eso, no eres un sirviente- dijo Jay mientras permanecía a su lado -Tu eres mucho más que esto-

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó Cruella mirando fijo a Jay -Él es mi hijo, y hago lo que me plazca con él-

-Espere a que le diga a mi papá todas las cosas valiosas que tiene- dijo con una sonrisa de lado -Todo desaparecerá así- tronó los dedos para demostrar su punto -Usted no quiere eso ¿o sí? Estaría en la quiebra-

Cruella trago en seco ante la amenaza. Nunca debió subestimar al hijo de Jafar -Muy bien, ambos pueden irse- no muy contenta.

Cuando ambos adolescentes estuvieron solos Carlos lo abrazó -Gracias-

Jay solo se rio entre dientes, antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Ambos se cuidaban las espaldas el uno al otro, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.


	4. Celos

Capítulo 3: Celos.

 ** _Trama: De como Jay se pone celoso de que un chico cualquiera se pone a coquetear con Carlos._**

 ** _Sugerido por V3Oliver_**

Normalmente Jay no se ponía celoso, no, normalmente era al revés, él es la clase de chico de la que se ponen celosos los demás. Entonces... ¿Por qué esta celoso de un chico que estaba de pie justo frente a él?-

Un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, Al, el hijo de Jazmín y Aladdín estaba parado frente a él hablando con su Carlos, quien no paraba de reír ante todo lo que Al decía. Jay no sabía exactamente como era Al, pero sabía cómo eran sus padres. Su padre le había contado de ellos, de cómo arruinaron su plan para conquistar el mundo.

-Eres un chico genial Al- dijo Carlos, causando que Jay lo mirara con el ceño levente fruncido. Carlos a veces era muy despistado ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Al estaba coqueteando con él?

-Gracias Carlos, tú no eres tan malo- dijo Al riendo un poco mientras palmeaba uno de los hombros de Carlos -Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clases... Los veo luego chicos- Al se adentró en la preparatoria, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Carlos sonrió mientras miraba a Jay, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó que su novio estaba enojado -¿Que sucede?-

-¿¡Que sucede!?- repitió -¡Prácticamente estabas sobre el! Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces tu novio?- dijo comenzando a alejarse a grandes zancadas, sin molestarse en escuchar a Carlos. Estaba demasiado enojado.

Jay abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con Carlos justo detrás de él.

-¡Jay! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- gritó mientras sujetaba el brazo de Jay para detenerlo de ir más lejos.

-Probablemente no entiendas- dijo haciéndolo a un lado, para luego adentrarse en la habitación.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué te comportaste como un idiota conmigo y con Al?- cerrando la puerta.

Ese nombre otra vez, Al, le estaba poniendo de los nervios -¿No lo ves? Él es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos... Solo termina conmigo y así podrás estar con él- cabizbajo, cerrando los ojos.

Al y Jay prácticamente eran iguales, excepto por su personalidad y sus actitudes. Ambos tenían la misma complexión, ambos eran altos, ambos tenían la piel bronceada. La única diferencia era la actitud: Jay era rudo, astuto y a veces sarcástico; Al por el contrario, era agradable, encantador y servicial. Sin mencionar que Al provenía del lado de los héroes y Jay del lado de los villanos.

Carlos merecía algo mejor... después de todo, él era el más agradable de los villanos, antes de llegar a Auradon.

-Jay...- susurro Carlos algo herido -Te amo, nadie podría reemplazarte- declaró haciendo que Jay levantara la cabeza shokeado -Si no estoy contigo, no quiero estar con nadie más-

De repente Jay se sentía muy estúpido, Carlos lo amaba y él había dudado de ello -Yo solo... Tengo miedo de que me dejes por él-

-Ey... Ambos hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, tu sabes todo de mí y yo sé todo de ti- sonríe leve -Y nada va a cambiar eso- acercándose a él y entrelazando sus dedos.

Jay sonrió mientras apretaba la mano del otro con fuerza pero sin lastimarle -Lo siento, creo... que estaba celoso-

Carlos le hizo callar -Olvídalo- sonriendo -Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo libre... ¿Quieres hacer las paces?-

Jay había captado rápidamente lo que el otro quería dar a entender -Me encantaría-

Y... Sólo diremos que estuvieron un largo tiempo dentro de esa habitación.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Bueno eso fue todo, subo 2 caps porque no sé cuando tenga tiempo de traducir el siguiente debido a que ya me encuentro en entrega de trabajos y bueno la Uni me absorbe pero espero que este fin de semana pueda subir otro. Ya saben que si tienen alguna idea o algún escenario no duden en decirme. Yo pasaré el mensaje y les pido no se desesperen porque los ya escritos son 47 caps entonces... si dan ideas yo creo que tardaran un poquito en aparecer.

En fin espero les gustara. No vemos en el siguiente cap. n.n/


	5. Después de la escuela

Capítulo 4: Después de la escuela.

 ** _Trama: Jay y Carlos son atrapados por Audrey en los pasillos después de la escuela_**

 ** _Sugerido por Rake16_**

 _Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo... espero poder tener el siguiente el mismo día de hoy [ya es de madrugada aquí] o el sábado en la tarde dependiendo de algunas cuestiones personales. En fin espero que les guste._

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Las clases finalmente habían terminado. Jay y Carlos casi no tenían ninguna clase juntos, a excepción de una, cuando se encontraban en la clase del Hada Madrina, tratando de enseñarles a ser buenas personas. Pero a excepción de esa no se veían en ninguna otra clase.

Ambos chicos decidieron mantener su relación en secreto por el momento, no querían que la gente estuviera haciendo preguntas de cómo y cuándo paso... después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle a Evie y Mal, pero decidieron que era mejor esperar para ello.

Jay estaba en el pasillo de la preparatoria esperando a Carlos cerca de los casilleros mientras se recargaba en uno, y sin duda estaba feliz de que no hubiera muchos estudiantes por ahí en esos momentos.

-¡Jay!- grito Carlos mientras sonreía -¿Me esperaste? Que buen nov...- sin poder terminar pues Jay rápidamente cubrió su boca antes de que Carlos mencionara la palabra novio. A veces su chico podía estar muy emocionado y olvidar el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

-No lo digas tan fuerte- mirando hacia atrás por el pasillo -Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices-

-Mmph- soltó Carlos sin poder hablar claro.

Jay retiró su mano -Hablo en serio Carlos-

-¿A quién le importa? ¡No hay nadie aquí!- exclamó moviendo sus brazos alrededor para demostrar su punto -Te preocupas demasiado-

Jay solo atino a negar con la cabeza y a envolver entre sus brazos a Carlos -Supongo- dijo inclinándose para poder besar el cuello de su novio, sabiendo que provocaría unas pocas cosquillas en el menor.

De pronto, Audrey salió de una de las clases con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando dio vuelta para retirarse se topó con la escena que estaban montando Jay y Carlos dejándola completamente sorprendida -¿Qué están haciendo?-

Jay rápidamente se alejó y Carlos solo se congeló en el lugar donde estaba parado -¡E-Ey! ¡Audrey!...- saludo Jay algo nervioso.

Audrey parpadeo varias veces y respiró profundo -Voy a pretender que esto nunca pasó y que esta imagen de ustedes haciendo eso desaparecerá en la mañana- dijo dando media vuelta para marcharse, con un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? Ok... No esperaba eso...- dijo Carlos mientras que si cara expresaba confusión total -Así que... ¿Ella nos aceptó... o...?-

Jay se quejó -Tengo la sensación de que muchas chicas nos acosaran mañana-

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

 _Sé que es corto chicos pero pues yo solo traduzco y como les dije al principio es de madrugada mañana tengo clases así que no puedo subir otro pero trataré de verdad de tener el otro lo más pronto posible y con mucha suerte tener 2 capítulos. Sin más que decir me retiro... nos vemos, los quiero n.n dejen reviews si les gustan las historias_


	6. Equipo

Capítulo 5: Equipo

 _ **Trama: Jay encuentra a Carlos llorando, después de que Chad le dice que no puede jugar más en el equipo.**_

 ** _Sugerido por Anonimous_**

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

-¡Escucha De Vil!- gritó Chad -Estas fuera del equipo-

Carlos solo atinó a fruncir el ceño -¿Por qué? Estoy tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- contrarrestó plantándose frente al más alto. Chad, lo había llamado afuera para poder hablar en privado, mientras los demás continuaban practicando.

-No estas hecho para esto. Eres el peor jugador que tenemos- sincero -Es por eso que he decidido sacarte- contestó cruzándose de brazos -¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a jugar con perros?- comentó algo cruel.

Ouch. Carlos no dijo nada, más que nada porque no tenía más cosas que decir. Él estaba fuera del equipo porque era un pésimo jugador. Quizás su madre tenía razón y él era un bueno para nada. Mientras tanto Chad regresaba al campo a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Pateando el suelo y una que otra piedra que estaba en su camino, Carlos empezó a alejarse del campo en dirección al bosque, sólo quería estar solo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, seguido de una sensación abrumadora que no podía controlar. De repente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a través de sus mejillas.

Jay sonrió mientras tacleaba a otros jugadores en el campo, sin duda amaba ese deporte. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Carlos, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte del campo. ¿A dónde se había ido?

Jay se apresuró hacia Chad -¡Ey! ¿Has visto a Carlos?

-Se fue a algún lugar por ahí- respondió un poco irritado apuntando hacia el bosque. Por eso no le gustaban los villanos.

Jay corría para encontrar a Carlos, se preguntaba porque su amigo se había ido. Empezó a llamar al más bajo una vez que se adentró en el bosque -¡Carlos! ¿¡Estás aquí!?- cuestionó justo antes de escuchar unos sollozos proviniendo de detrás de un árbol.

Se acercó para descubrir que detrás del árbol se encontraba Carlos sentado mientras este lloraba -¿Carlos? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él -¿Estas herido?-

-No, sólo estoy triste porque ya no pertenezco al equipo- susurró limpiándose las lágrimas. No quería que Jay lo viera llorar, después de todo se supone que los villanos no lloran.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jay frunciendo el ceño -¿Quién te dijo eso?- su voz daba a entender que estaba molesto, aunque igual seguía haciendo preguntas.

-Chad, él dijo que soy el peor jugador en el equipo y que debería volver a jugar con los cachorros- dijo bajito contemplando el suelo, y sintiendo como sus labios temblaban un poco al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentir esa punzada en el corazón.

-Carlos ¡Eso NO es verdad!- argumentó mientras se levantaba -Voy a tener una pequeña charla con Chad- empezó a caminar a zancadas hacia la cancha, provocando que Carlos también se pusiera de pie -¡Espera! ¡Jay! ¡No hagas nada!- gritó Carlos, pero fue ignorado cuando trataba de alcanzar a Jay.

Jay gritó una vez que llego al campo -¡Chad! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Sacar a Carlos del equipo...-

El equipo dejó de jugar cuando escucharon tremendo grito. Chad solo atino a reírse -Yo soy el capitán de este equipo y puedo hacer lo que quiera-

Carlos miro hacia otro lado completamente en desacuerdo.

-Bien, si él se va, yo me voy- Carlos giró la cabeza tan pronto como escucho a Jay decir eso. ¿Qué?

Jay se quitó la playera del equipo y se la lanzó a Chad.

-¡Tú no puedes irte! ¡Tenemos un juego importante la próxima semana!- chilló Chad -Te necesitamos-

Jay se encogió de hombros mirando a Chad -Regresa a Carlos al equipo y no me iré. Permaneceremos juntos te guste o no- dijo el moreno. Carlos no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Jay lo estaba defendiendo.

Chad resopló mirando a los dos -Bien, está de nuevo en el equipo-

Carlos estaba en shock antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Jay se volteo hacía Carlos -Te lo dije- sonriendo -te cubro la espalda- pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros Ambos sonreían ante la victoria que tuvieron.


	7. JJ

Capítulo 6 J.J

 ** _Trama: Jay le da un cachorro a Carlos, y éste decide nombrarlo Jay._**

 ** _Sugerido por 2 invitados._**

.

.

Carlos suspiró sentado en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, Chico ya no estaba con él, había tenido que regresárselo al Hada Madrina por propósitos escolares. Pero... ¿Quién iba a jugar con él ahora?

Jay entró en la habitación con una bolsa estilo costal cargándola en uno de sus hombros. Carlos giró su cabeza y observo a su amigo -¿Qué traes en ese costal?- preguntó curioso.

El costal comenzó a moverse y a ladrar lo que provocó que Carlos se alejara haciéndose para atrás -Jay...- le llamó -¡Tu saco acaba de ladrar!- exclamó el pequeño antes de golpearlo suavemente -¿Es Chico? ¿Lo secuestraste?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y rápidamente se acercaba a la bolsa.

-Vamos Carlos, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso- dijo Jay rodando los ojos. Bajó la bolsa de su hombro y la coloco gentilmente en la cama del menor.

-Entonces... ¿Qué es?- preguntó tomando la bolsa, pero casi al instante recibió un manotazo de Jay provocando que se alejara.

-¡Ey! Tienes que esperar... A ver ¿Qué es lo que más amas en todo el mundo?- le cuestionó.

-A ti, duh- respondió Carlos con una ceja levantada ante lo obvio de la pregunta.

-Quiero decir, después de mí-

-¡Oh! ¡Los perros!- dijo sonriente -¡Ellos son tan peludos y adorables!- exclamaba hasta que sintió la mirada fija de Jay y al verlo noto diversión en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo otra cosa -Quiero decir, ellos están bien... tu sabes... me da igual- dijo como si nada. Por un segundo había olvidado que Jay se ponía fácilmente celoso cuando hablaba de perros.

-Bueno... Yo sé que te sientes un poco miserable desde que Chico se fue, y debo admitir que estaba feliz, porque ahora me darías toda la atención a mí, pero odio verte triste. Así que después de pensarlo mucho... te tengo una sorpresa- dijo abriendo el costal.

Carlos chilló sorprendido -¡No es cierto!- Un cachorro de pelaje blanco y negro salió de la bolsa -¡Hola pequeño amigo!- sonrió tomando a la pequeña bolita de pelos -¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Alguien estaba dando cachorros gratis, así que fui por uno para ti- contesto. Jay había elegido a ese cachorro en particular, porque le recordaba a Carlos. Los colores del cachorro eran los mismos que en el cabello de Carlos.

-Jay... Esto... Gracias- dijo sin poder realmente hablar -¿Cómo puedo llamarte? ¿Qué tal si lo llamo Jay?-

-De ninguna manera. No quiero confundirme con el nombre del perro, elige otro-

Carlos se detuvo a pensarlo y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió otro nombre mejor -¿Qué tal J.J? Es como tu nombre pero 2 veces-

-¿No es mala idea... J.J?- Pronunció el nombre y bueno tenía un buen ritmo. Le había gustado que Carlos quisiera llamar al perro en su honor -Me gusta-

-Ese es tu nombre cachorrito, J.J- El perro ladró para después lamer el rostro de Carlos bastante entusiasmado.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo traducido, espero les gustes y les pido una disculpa si voy lenta pero... ya empezaron mis proyectos finales y mis profesores se fumaron una buena cantidad de Dios sabe que porque los proyectos son pesados y son trabajos que debo entregar de aquí a la primera semana de Diciembre. Por favor tenganme paciencia prometo ir subiendo traducciones lo más pronto posible.  
Los quiero! Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Galletas

Capítulo 7 Galletas.

 ** _Trama: ¿Qué pasaría si Jay comiera una de las galletas que eran para Ben? Y resulta que pierde la cabeza por Carlos._**

 ** _Sugerido por invitado._**

.

Mal había terminado de hornear las galletas y las sacaba del horno -Bien, ya están hechas- dijo mientras las colocaba en el mesón de la cocina -Esto será muy bueno para Ben-

Evie solo sonrió -¿Qué crees que diga Ben?- curiosa -¡Oh Mal! Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Evie imitando al príncipe de manera un tanto exagerada, logrando que Mal solo rodara los ojos ante su mala actuación.

-Muy graciosa- sarcástica mientras traspasa las galletas de la bandeja a un plato -Solo quiero salir con él en una cita... Quiero ver cómo se siente...- ligeramente sonrojada, después de todo Ben había sido muy agradable con ella cuando llegó a Auradon.

-Mal... sólo tienes que preguntarle si quiere salir contigo, estoy segura de que te dirá que si- sugirió Evie, ella había notado como Mal veía a Ben con un brillo en los ojos y bueno, ella misma había preguntado a su espejito de quien estaba enamorado Ben y oh bueno... sorpresa... era Mal.

-Ok... quizás tienes ra...- fue interrumpida cuando Jay se adentro en la cocina.

-Ey chicas- sonríe -¿Qué huele tan bien aquí?- preguntó olfateando las galletas que estaban ahí en el plato.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos ampliamente al ver lo que hacía el ladrón -¡Jay! ¡No!- gritaron, pero fue demasiado tarde, el chico ya había tomado una galleta y la había mordido antes de que ellas pudieran detenerle.

Jay simplemente parpadeo para luego alzar una ceja en señal de que no entendía -Tranquilas... No necesitan ser tan dramáticas... aquí tienen su galleta- refunfuño mientras dejaba la galleta en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado.

-¡Oh No! ¡Evie, ocúltate!- grito Mal al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para ocultarse detrás de la barra de la cocina jalando consigo a Evie. Tenían que evitar que Jay las viera, si eso pasaba el chico se enamoraría instantáneamente de ellas y ninguna lo quería eso porque... ¡iugh! era Jay.

Ahora Jay estaba confundido. Trato de asomarse por la barra de la cocina hasta que un grito le detuvo -¡Atrás Jay!- gritó la peliazul -¡No puedes mirarnos!- gritó antes de voltear y ver a Mal -¿Cómo quitamos el hechizo?- pregunto Evie a su amiga quien rio nerviosamente -Este... Aun no descubro esa parte-

Inesperadamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso al más pequeño de los 4, Carlos. -Así que aquí es donde se encontraban todos- comento -Los estuve buscando chicos- notando que las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de la barra de la cocina y Jay... ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera?

-¿Jay? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto moviendo sus brazos justo frente a los ojos del más alto. Evie y Mal ante la escena jadearon en sorpresa -¡Carlos no lo mires!

Jay de repente empezó a sentir un sentimiento muy fuerte en su interior cuando miraba a Carlos, incluso podía decir que veía pequeños destellos a su alrededor. Era una sensación extraña que le hacía sentir diferente, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual al mismo tiempo, Carlos estaba demasiado confundido y un tanto extrañado de porque Jay estaba acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal -¡Ey! Jay amigo... estas muy cerca- dijo evitándolo un poco, no le gustaba la manera en que Jay lo estaba viendo y definitivamente no le gustaba la sonrisa que el más alto tenía en los labios.

Eso solo significaba que las cosas no serían buenas para él...

-Carlos nunca había notado lo atractivo que eres- le halagó Jay mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Carlos por otro lado se sentía violado ante esa fija mirada.

Carlos salió corriendo de la cocina cuando Jay intento abrazarlo -¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó mientras corría, claro con Jay pisándole los talones.

Evie y Mal salieron de su escondite poniéndose de pie y mirando la escena -¿Lo ayudamos?- pregunto Evie mientras Mal tomaba la galleta que Jay había mordido mientras fruncía el ceño

-Nah. Después de todo deben aprender a llevarse bien, además es divertido ver a Carlos correr- dijo Mal entre risas mientras colocaba las demás galletas en una bolsita -Y ahora que estoy segura de que funcionan, iré a darle una a Ben- comento, haciendo que Evie solo sonriera un poco mientras tiraba la galleta mordida a la basura.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, veré si en unos minutos subo otro capítulo o bien tendrán que esperar un poco, ya sólo son un par de semanas más en la Universidad es decir puros trabajos finales, pero ya falta poco, así que pronto podré subir capítulos más seguido. Espero este les haya gustado mucho y como adelanto les diré que este tiene segunda parte... así que espérenla pronto... aunque me parece que no es precisamente la que viene después xDD pero lo que viene vale la pena no se preocupen. Sin más que decir... me despido chicos, si les gusta háganmelo saber en un review ¿vale? Los quiero n.n


	9. Coquetear

Capítulo 8: Coquetear

 _ **Trama: Carlos se cansa de ver coquetear a Jay**_

 _ **Sugerido por**_

.

Carlos odia cuando Jay se pone a coquetear con las princesas de la preparatoria. Todo el tiempo, él toma sus manos gentilmente y les besa el dorso de esta, o les lanza sonrisas seductoras haciendo que las chicas se derritan por dentro. Lo único que quería Carlos era que se detuviera.

Claro que estaba celoso, Jay era su novio; así que… ¿Por qué seguía coqueteando con las otras chicas? En un principio Carlos podía tolerarlo porque Jay se la pasaba haciendo lo mismo que en la Isla y no podía detenerle ni culparle. Pero, ¡Vamos! Ahora ellos estaban saliendo ¡Por amor de Dios!

-¿¡Jay!? ¡Deja de coquetear con las princesas!- exigió Carlos –Esto está comenzando a ponerme de los nervios- dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Jay se rio -¿Estás celoso? Wow, Carlos, No sabía que podías ponerte así- dijo sentándose en su cama, sin darle importancia a que su novio prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas –Además, no estoy haciendo nada malo… No es como si las besara o algo así- comentó logrando que Carlos solo quisiera estrangularlo.

-¿De verdad?- bastante serio –Muy bien, dos pueden jugar este juego Jay- dijo el peliblanco saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Jay, quien no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente, Carlos encontró a Jay con un grupo de chicas… de nuevo. "Perfecto" pensó. Carlos miro a su alrededor y sonrió cuando localizó a Ben, quien se encontraba hablando con el Hada Madrina.

Tan pronto como él termino la conversación Carlos se acercó a hablar con el futuro rey –Hola Ben- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa –Te ves muy guapo el día de hoy- coqueteándole aunque algo incómodo.

Ben parpadeo varias veces no muy seguro de que decir – ¿Gra-Gracias?-

Carlos tomo el brazo del príncipe y lo paso alrededor de sus hombros –Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- haciendo que los 2 empezaran a caminar -¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como rey? Porque yo creo que lo haces- explicó.

Jay notó a Carlos… Y ¿Por qué los brazos de Ben estaban alrededor de Carlos? Se preguntaba mientras sentía como el enojo comenzaba a burbujear en su interior –Señoritas… Lo siento, tengo que irme- Jay se disculpó, ocasionando que las princesas comenzaran a quejarse.

Ben sonrió -¿De verdad? En realidad eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Muchas gracias Carlos- dijo el príncipe feliz de escuchar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con Auradon.

-Un rey como tu debería ser alabado- se acercó un poco para susurrárselo al oído –Y apreciado- alejándose con una sonrisa pícara en los labios –Estoy seguro de que Mal lo hace- haciendo sonrojar a Ben por el comentario.

Inesperadamente, Carlos fue separado por Jay, quien casi les gruñía a ambos.

-¡Jay! ¿Qué sorpresa?- sonrió Carlos con un toque de sarcasmo –Sólo estaba con Ben contándole que luce muy guapo hoy y que es un buen rey- ante esto Jay comenzó a jalar a Carlos lejos de Ben para que pudieran hablar en privado. Ben simplemente parpadeo un par de veces, le encantaría saber que carajos había pasado...

Jay empujo a Carlos contra la pared, asegurándose de que nadie los viera -¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo apretando sus dientes mientras fulminaba a su novio con la mirada. Carlos parecía imperturbable.

-¿Yo? Nada ¿Por qué?- actuando de manera inocente.

-¿En verdad? Porque yo vi que estabas coqueteando con Ben… Amigo, él está con Mal-

Carlos sonrió –Se siente horrible ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento cuando coqueteas con otras chicas!... Sólo quería darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina- frunció el ceño, demostrando las emociones que no mostraba antes. Recordando todas las veces que Jay coqueteaba con las princesas. Miraba a todos lados, tratando de no ver a Jay.

Jay abrió los ojos sorprendido –Carlos… Yo no sabía que te estaba haciendo daño- admitió. Él asumió que Carlos sólo bromeaba cuando mencionó aquello de estar celoso el otro día –Bueno ahora sé lo que se siente y lo odio… No puedo soportar cuando le prestas atención a otros chicos… Perdón, no lo volveré hacer nunca más-

Mirando de nuevo hacia arriba, sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa –Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar- dijo Carlos antes de inclinarse para besar a Jay antes de alejarse – ¡Y nunca volveré a coquetear! ¡Apesto!-


	10. Enfermo

Capítulo 9: Enfermo

 ** _Trama: Carlos se enferma y Jay lo cuida._**

 ** _Sugerido por QueensKhioneandFernis_**

.

.

Jay se levantó en medio de la noche escuchando como alguien tosía, sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces antes de mirar el reloj que estaba a su lado, viendo que eran las 3 am. Apoyo todo su peso en los codos incorporándose un poco mientras trataba de enfocar su visión.

Balanceo sus piernas hacia un lado, notando que Carlos estaba en su propia cama -¿Carlos?- preguntó tallándose los ojos un poco aturdido. Miró a su alrededor y notó que la luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Jay se quejó un poco y se levantó para dirigirse en dirección al baño. Escuchó que alguien vomitaba, causando que Jay acelerará el paso. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, Jay se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Carlos en el suelo cerca del inodoro -¡Carlos!-

Carlos levantó lentamente la cabeza, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y sus ojos algo acuosos debido al esfuerzo que hacía al vomitar –Jay…- jadeo su nombre mientras se sentaba en el suelo recargándose en la pared -¿Te desperté?-

Jay se apresuró hacia Carlos –Amigo, estas enfermo- dijo tocando su frente –Y estas hirviendo- tomó rápidamente una toalla para limpiar la boca de Carlos la cual tenía un ligero hilo de baba cayendo por su barbilla.

-Estoy… bien…- dijo Carlos cerrando los ojos, teniendo problemas para mantenerlos abiertos. Se sentía horrible y con ganas de vomitar nuevamente. Empujó a Jay y se acercó de nuevo al baño para vomitar de nuevo. Jay miró medio disgustado sin embargo dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo.

Tan pronto como Carlos termino de vomitar, se recargo nuevamente en la pared –Regresa a la cama, estaré bien-

Jay negó con la cabeza –No voy a dejarte así, te ves medio muerto. Déjame ayudarte a volver a la cama- sujeto a Carlos suavemente ayudándolo a pararse –Veré si puedo encontrar algo para que te tomes… una medicina o algo así-

Lo guio hasta la cama y dejo gentilmente a Carlos sobre la cama –Me siento horrible…- dijo el más pequeño.

Jay frunció el ceño, rápidamente busco entre los cajones por la medicina –Carlos, aquí tienes- dijo dándole las píldoras y pasándole una botella de agua

-No quiero… Lo vomitaré- dijo Carlos ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

A Jay le dio un tic en una ceja ante su enojo – ¡Tómalas! Te sentirás mejor, créeme- dijo Jay, aunque le sorprendía que Carlos siguiera siendo así de terco aun estando enfermo.

Carlos suspiro y lentamente se sentó y tomó la medicina, pasándosela rápidamente con el agua. Se recostó en su almohada para tratar de dormir otro poco –Gracias Jay. Eres un buen amigo- murmuro Carlos mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido. Poco después cayó dormido, pues su cuerpo estaba exhausto.

Jay sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a su cama. Pero, no se volvió a dormir, no, él se mantuvo velando el sueño de Carlos. Queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien, porque él no estaba solo. Él estaría ahí para Carlos.


	11. Embarazado

Capítulo: 10 Embarazado

 ** _Trama: Carlos esta embarazado, y no sabe cómo decirle a Jay._**

 ** _Sugerido por Awesomeauthor14 & gleeluvers48Pinn_**

 ** _Advertencia: MPREG_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Carlos paseaba de lado a lado en la habitación mordiendo sus uñas, frustrado con la situación. Se había estado sintiendo mal desde hace semanas sin razón aparente, por lo que ya cansado de la situación fue a hablar con Mal y Evie, con la esperanza de que le dieran una respuesta o una cura.

Cuando Carlos explico los síntomas ambas chicas soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa. -¿Qué?- preguntó Carlos -¿Voy a morir? ¿Tengo alguna enfermedad o algo?- empezando a asustarse.

-Mmmm- Mal miro a Evie, quien tenía una mueca indecisa en su rostro -Carlos... creo que estas embarazado- soltó finalmente Mal, aunque esto solo ocasiono las risas de Carlos.

-Muy gracioso chicas, pero soy hombre. No puedo estar embarazado-

-¿No recuerdas lo que el hada madrina dijo?- cuestiono Evie -La magia puede hacerla cualquiera... Si realmente lo desea -mirándolo fijo -¿Tú deseaste estar embarazado?-preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

-¡No! Bu-Bueno... quiero decir... no exactamente- el chico tomo aire profundamente organizando sus ideas -Tuve un sueño en el que Jay y yo teníamos hijos... Esa idea ha cruzado mi mente un par de veces- admitió -¡Pero no desee estar embarazado! Solo tener un niño...- termino y jadeo en sorpresa... claro, para tener un niño debía estar embarazado. Oh no...

-Debes decírselo a Jay- dijo Mal

Carlos movió sus brazos de manera negativa -De ninguna manera... ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Se asustará! Es imposible que le diga- terminó y las chicas solo trataron de convencerlo de que debía decirle dejando a Carlos sin ninguna salida.

De regreso en su cuarto, Carlos realmente no quería decirle a Jay temiéndose lo peor. Jay probablemente terminaría con él o lo llamaría monstruo. Además estaba el hecho de que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes, apenas podían cuidarse bien ellos solo sin este problema. Y con un bebé en camino... Carlos se estaba estresando demasiado.

Regresó a la realidad cuando Jay entro en el cuarto -Ey Carlos- dijo el más alto tirando su mochila por algún lado de la habitación.

-E-Ey Jay- balbuceo, haciendo que Jay le mirara con preocupación -¿Estás bien?- dijo el moreno acercándose para tomar la temperatura del otro -No tienes fiebre-

-Es... Es solo que hace frio aquí- dijo el menor saltando a su cama y tapándose con sus mantas. Pretendió temblar. Jay solo rodo sus ojos, Carlos podía ser tonto a veces.

-Como sea- dijo el moreno mirando a Carlos -Creo que Mal o Evie están embarazadas-. Esto solo hizo que Carlos se tensara ante la palabra embarazada -Encontré un test de embarazo en nuestro baño y las únicas mujeres que vienen son ellas, así que debe ser una de las 2-

-¿En-En verdad?- pregunto Carlos esperando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-Nunca pensé que Mal y Ben o Evie y Doug fueran enserio... Estoy como en shock- dijo Jay -Ellos tendrán una familia... ¿Quién crees que sea la que está embarazada? -pregunto sentándose en su cama -Yo creo que es Mal-

Carlos cerro sus ojos recordando que si él no decía nada, las chicas lo harían -Ninguna... Soy yo- respondió nervioso. Jay comenzó a carcajearse pero se detuvo al ver que Carlos no se reía con él, él solo admiraba el piso con el ceño fruncido.

-Es-Espera... ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo?- Jay se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado del más pequeño. Quien solo atino a cubrirse con sus mantas para que Jay no pudiera verlo -¿Carlos?-

-La magia puede suceder si lo deseas de verdad- fue lo que contesto Carlos desde abajo de sus mantas. Jay se quedó sin habla. Él iba a ser padre.

-Entonces... tendremos una familia- dijo quitando las sabanas de encima de Carlos, quien temblaba de miedo, esperando por el rechazo de su pareja.

Jay pico con suavidad el estómago de Carlos, provocando un gran sonrojo en el menor.

-Ja-Jay-

-¡Vamos a tener una familia!- Jay abrazó a Carlos -¡Voy a cuidarlos a ambos!- declaró. Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron en sorpresa y después sonrió devolviendo el abraza a Jay.

Ellos iban a tener una familia justo como Carlos siempre quiso.


	12. Tormenta

Capítulo 11: Tormenta

 ** _Trama: Es de noche y hay una tormenta afuera, Jay descubre como las tormentas aterrorizan a su novio, Carlos De Vil, al grado de llorar y saltar antes el mínimo ruido._**

 ** _Sugerido por Mary Phantom_**

.

.

Había una lluvia torrencial afuera, las gotas de lluvia impactaban con la ventana, las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban alrededor de Auradon por primera vez –Esto me recuerda a la Isla- dijo Jay –Siempre estaba nublado y oscuro- mirando por la ventana, observando los rayos que atravesaban las nubes.

La habitación también estaba oscura –Luce genial ¿Verdad?- preguntó girándose para ver a Carlos, quien estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares en un volumen bastante alto. Ignorando sin querer a su novio.

Jay encogió sus hombros mientras se dirigía a la cama a dormir. Bueno, trataba pero podía escuchar la música que estaba escuchando Carlos. Así que espero… y espero, pero la música no se detenía aun después de una hora. Además de la música alta, Jay empezó a escuchar los truenos retumbando con mayor fuerza.

Carlos elevó el volumen, haciendo que Jay sólo palmeara su cara a manera de resignación. Eso era ridículo, siendo la mitad de la noche. Él quería dormir ¡YA! Frunció el ceño levantándose de su cama notando que Carlos estaba completamente despierto.

Quitó de manera agresiva los audífonos de las orejas de su novio – ¡Carlos! ¡Apaga tú música!- gritó Jay algo irritado –Estoy tratando de dormir-. El ruido de un trueno retumbo en la habitación, aterrorizando a Carlos, quien sólo puedo temblar.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó el más chico al mismo tiempo que saltaba temblando de miedo – ¡Dame mis audífonos!- Carlos trataba de recuperar sus auriculares, pero se congeló al escuchar la tormenta. Empezó a quebrarse y a respirar rápidamente, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Carlos ¡Cálmate!- exclamó Jay en estado de shock, él nunca había visto esa faceta de Carlos antes, tan vulnerable y asustado. La realidad le golpeo en la cara, Carlos estaba asustado de la tormenta. Él no sabía que a su novio le asustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Carlos salto de nuevo cuando vio el destello de un rayo, provocando que se abrazara a su mismo. Jay con suavidad coloco de nuevo los audífonos en sus orejas –Esta bien, sólo escucha la música, nada más- dijo mientras elevaba el volumen de la canción que sonada en ese momento.

Carlos asintió sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. Se recostó boca abajo aun temblando. Las tormentas siempre traían malos recuerdos a Carlos, le asustaban de muerte.

Jay frunció el ceño, lamentando haberle quitado los audífonos. Carlos cerró los ojos y tratando de dormir pero la única cosa que tenía en la mente era el sonido de los truenos. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de él, era Jay. Se había recostado a su lado, para consolarlo, después de todo su novio lo necesitaba.

-Estoy aquí para ti- susurró a su oído. Carlos lentamente dejo de temblar y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se sentía seguro con Jay sosteniéndolo.

-Gracias- murmuro dándose la vuelta para recostarse en el pecho de Jay. Sonrió, su novio lo mantuvo firmemente contra él.

Con la música alta y Jay a su lado sosteniéndolo, Carlos se sentía a gusto. Y por primera vez se quedó dormido pacíficamente durante una tormenta eléctrica.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Bueno, primero que nada espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en un ratito subo el otro. Por otro lado pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero como mencioné en los capítulos anteriores estuve en una temporada muy pesada en la Universidad, además pasaron un par de cosas que bueno... no me permitieron traducir como Dios manda, pero de ahora en más ya podre hacerlo, así que planeo subir de 2 caps como normalmente lo hago cada Viernes o Sábado, esperando que no haya inconvenientes en mi casa.

Sin más que decir... No vemos luego n.n dejen reviews por favor y para las personas que han recomendado ideas les comento que si se las pasé pero pues hasta ahorita lleva 48 capítulos esta historia y tiene muchas otras ideas que le dedican sus propios fans en Ingles así que tengan paciencia.

En fin, bye bye.


	13. Galletas 2

Capítulo 12: Galletas 2

 ** _Trama: ¿Podrías hacer una segunda parte del capítulo galletas? Por favor_**

 ** _Sugerido por NeonBlackRoseRevived_**

.

.

Carlos entraba precipitadamente en el dormitorio que compartían Evie y Mal, cerrando la puerta para evitar que Jay entrara de improviso. Recargo rápidamente su espalda contra la puerta, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia abajo como queriendo sostener la puerta en caso de que esta fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

-¿Carlos? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Mal mientras parpadeaba sorprendida, la chica cerró su libro de hechizos en cuanto miro al chico.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Ocultándome de Jay! Ya sé lo que ustedes dos hicieron- gritó – ¡Ustedes dos le dieron a Jay una galleta con un hechizo de amor en ella!- dijo fulminando a ambas chicas con la mirada.

-Corrección… Él se comió la galleta por accidente- aclaró Evie -Además, no es como que Jay este haciendo algún daño- comentó antes de que unos golpeteos se escucharan detrás de Carlos, quien colocó el seguro a la puerta.

-Carlos, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta- sonrió Jay –Sólo quiero abrazarte y besarte- dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Lo bueno es que él era un ladrón.

-¿Ningún daño?- susurró Carlos en un tono bajo – ¡Él quiere poner sus labios sobre los míos! Mal regrésalo a la normalidad-

Evie miró a su amiga, quien llegados a ese punto no sabía que hacer –Carlos… Tenemos que decirte algo-

La puerta fue abierta a la fuerza -¡No!- gritó Carlos tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada con todas sus fuerzas, pero como siempre Jay era más fuerte que él – ¡Por favor! ¡Lánzale un hechizo o algo!-

Mal suspiró – ¡No necesita ningún hechizo, porque no está bajo uno!- exclamó la chica, ocasionando que automáticamente Carlos se detuviera de hacer presión contra la puerta -¿Qué?- Jay empujó muy fuerte la puerta haciendo que ambos chicos terminaran en el suelo.

Evie se acercó a ambos - ¡Jay! Dile la verdad, esto se está haciendo ridículo- Con eso Carlos sólo termino confundido ¿De que estaban hablando? Jay le estaba mintiendo en algo.

Mal ya había tenido suficiente de eso así que se paró frente a ambos chicos –La galletas no funcionaron- dijo confrontando a Jay –Él sabía lo que estábamos haciendo y decidió jugar con ello- admitió la chica.

Carlos frunció el ceño y miro a Jay – ¿Tú has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¡Estuve escapando de ti todo el día!- no sabía porque estaba tan enojado, no debería estarlo, pero era doloroso saber que Jay sólo se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de él.

Jay detuvo la actuación cuando el enojo apareció en la voz de Carlos –Puedo explicarlo- Carlos lo ignoró mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Guárdatelo, no quiero saberlo- dijo antes de dejar la habitación. No estaba enojado con Mal o con Evie, pero con Jay…

-Muy bien Jay- resopló Evie.

-¿Yo? Yo sólo quería ver como se sentiría si le dijera todas estas cosas. Supongo que no le gustaría… no me quiere- Jay sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero realmente estaba enamorado de Carlos. No sabía cómo decirle o si alguna vez se lo diría.

Mal se cruzó de brazos –Ve y habla con él y explícale. Dile cómo te sientes realmente- Jay asintió y se precipitó a buscar a Carlos.

Carlos volvió a su dormitorio, honestamente estaba molesto. – ¡Carlos!- le llamó Jay mientras corría.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó –Espero te hayas divertido torturándome- dijo con un tono un tanto aburrido.

-No era mi intención hacerlo… Sólo quería decirte como me siento… Realmente me gustas Carlos- dijo Jay sinceramente mirándolo fijamente.

Carlos parpadeó sorprendido y después rió -¿De verdad?-

Jay asintió algo nervioso, sin saber si Carlos lo rechazaría o se burlaría de él.

-Pensé que era sólo yo- contestó Carlos con una sonrisa –Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ocultar mis sentimientos, pero hoy cuando me dijiste que me veía guapo, supe que había algo mal contigo pero… Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti Jay, es por eso que corrí. Ahora soy feliz de que fingieras estar bajo ese hechizo-

Jay sonrió – No necesitas aprovecharte porque yo lo haré- dijo mientras abrazaba a Carlos al mismo tiempo que ambos comenzaban a reírse.


	14. Caricias

Capítulo 13: Caricias

 ** _Trama: ¿Puedo tener algo tierno entre Jay y Carlos?_**

 ** _Sugerido por All th planets_**

.

.

Carlos se removió entre sueños al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo pesado se recargaba en él. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder ver que sucedía y se dio cuenta de que Jay estaba prácticamente encima de él roncando, lo que significaba que estaba completamente dormido.

Quejándose el más pequeño trató de moverse hasta el borde de la cama, pero había un pequeño problema, él ya se encontraba al borde de la cama, un poco más y lo más probable es que cayera al piso.

Esta no era la primera vez que Jay hacia eso… Por mucho que quisiera levantarse y dormir en la cama de Jay; no podía hacerlo, más que nada porque Jay no podía dormir en su cama nunca más, en otras palabras, solo podía dormir a su lado. Carlos tuvo que aguantarse, después de todo no podía decirle nada a Jay, incluso sí había noches en las que no podía conciliar él el sueño.

Carlos podía levantarse y decirle que se fuera, pero sabía que después se sentiría mal, por lo que decidió sólo quedarse ahí donde estaba y quedarse completamente quieto, con la esperanza de que pasara algo o así.

El pequeño movió su cabeza mirando al techo tratando de distraerse. De repente, Jay se alejó, lo que sorprendió a Carlos. ¡Si! Al fin podría dormir cómodamente.

Carlos se acomodó en su lugar tranquilamente acurrucándose contra la espalda de Jay. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, dejo escapar su aliento contra Jay, quien se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Carlos acercándolo más a él. Después de eso notó que Jay ya no roncaba, por lo que dedujo que estaba despierto.

-¿J-Jay?- le llamó de manera suave

-Sentí que te movías- dijo Jay –Lo siento, estoy acaparando tu cama de nuevo- murmuró, antes de bostezar y colocar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Carlos –Debiste despertarme-

-Está bien, no me molesta mucho- comentó abrazándolo –Además, amo cuando me sostienes de esta manera- contesto. Y era verdad, una de las razones por las que amaba dormir con Jay. Él a veces era muy cariñoso, lo que le hacía sentir muy bien a Carlos. Esos eran los momentos que el más valoraba.

Jay sonrió, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados –Yo también- susurró cerca de Carlos, acurrucándose más cerca para volver a caer ambos en un profundo sueño.


	15. Carga

Capítulo 14: Carga

 ** _Trama: Carlos va con Jay después de que su madre abusa verbalmente de él._**

 ** _Sugerido por Biggestrusher11_**

 _._

 _._

Jay estaba en la tienda de su padre acomodando la mercancía nueva. Era muy raro que él se encargara de eso, porque normalmente Jafar no confiaba en que su hijo se encargara de su tienda, estando el fuera.

Estando ahí, escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteo para ver quién era, sorprendiéndose de ver a Carlos ahí, más aun llorando -¿Carlos?- gritó preocupado caminando hacia él -¿Estas bien?-

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo?- preguntó Carlos casi suplicando, no quería estar en su propia casa con su madre –Por favor…-

-Desearía que sí, pero mi padre regresará en cualquier momento y el me gritará si tengo un amigo aquí- contesto Jay frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, a él no le importaría, pero Jafar lo golpearía por traer a un amigo a la tienda. Su padre no creía en nadie, mucho menos en los adolescentes.

-Oh… Okay, Lamento haberte molestado- dijo el menor. Jay quería decir algo, pero de repente Carlos salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la tienda.

-¡Carlos!- gritó Jay al mismo tiempo que empezaba a seguirlo, sin importarle dejar la puerta de la tienda abierta. Todo lo que a él le preocupaba era alcanzar a Carlos.

Carlos continuaba corriendo y corriendo, nadie lo quería, nadie quería estar cerca de él. Su madre tenía razón, él solo era una carga. El pequeño de cabello bicolor, empezó a llorar mientras corría; corría tan rápido como podía, cuando escuchó la voz de Jay que venía desde atrás. ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?

Jay trataba de correr a la misma velocidad de Carlos, casi alcanzándolo -¡Carlos! ¡Espera!- decía gritando -¡Detente!-

Carlos giro en una esquina hacia un callejón pero cuando se adentró en este noto que era un callejón sin salida. Se acercó a la pared y se dejó caer; resbalando por la misma, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…tratando en vano de contenerlas. No sirvió de nada, le dolía demasiado.

Mientras sollozaba no escucho como los pasos que venían detrás de él iban deteniéndose y supo que Jay estaba ahora frente a él. Jay sólo miraba a Carlos con preocupación –Carlos…- empezó el moreno.

-¡Vete! … No soy más que una carga. Déjame sólo- dijo Carlos hipando –Mi madre tenía razón sobre mí, soy inútil y patético. Nadie me necesita… y es verdad, sólo soy una carga y debería desaparecer- dijo juntando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y hundiendo la cabeza entre estas, para que el más alto no pudiera ver su rostro lloroso.

Jay tenía el corazón roto, ¿Cómo puede una madre decirle eso a su hijo? El simple hecho de pensar en ello le hacía enfadar –Yo no creo que seas ninguna de esas cosas, tu eres una persona muy importante para mí y me preocupo por ti- declaró al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente al menor.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Carlos levantando un poco la mirada con un tono esperanzado. Ay se preocupaba por él.

-Claro- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas –No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime. Ven, conozco un lugar en el que podemos quedarnos. Sólo tú y yo- tendiéndole una mano a Carlos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Un poco de malas, tomo la mano suave y cálida de Jay poniéndose de pie –Gracias Jay-

Jay sonrió suavemente –Todo mundo tiene que tener alguien que se encargue de cuidarle. Y parece ser que en tu caso soy yo- comento mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Carlos para salir de aquel callejón.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas o de redacción pero no he andado del todo bien así que en este capítulo hice lo que pude... espero de corazón que les guste y si pueden y quieren... dejen un review ¿si? n/n

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	16. Primer Beso

Capítulo 15: Primer Beso.

 ** _Trama: Una historia donde pueda ver cómo fue su primer beso y Carlos es quien lo inicia._**

 ** _Sugerido por Neverlookingbackfromlife_**

.

.

Jay y Carlos estaban en su dormitorio jugando videojuegos -¡Vas a perder Jay!- exclamo Carlos mientras presionaba rápidamente los botones.

-¡No es justo! ¡Eres un tramposo! Tú te sabes todos los trucos del juego- contesto Jay mientras apretaba los labios concentrado –Y aun no sé cómo utilizar ese maldito truco- Era verdad, aun cuando los videojuegos eran muy divertidos, era muy complicado obtenerlos en la isla.

Pero, eso no importaba para Jay, él tenía muchas cosas que robar en lugar de estar jugando –Y…. ¡Gané!- festejó Carlos mientras hacia un baile de victoria -¿Quién es el mejor? Tienes razón soy yo- contento mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Jay rodo los ojos y dejo su mando de juego en la mesita de al lado –Como sea- resopló –Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido de todos modos-. Ser competitivo era algo particular de Jay, le encantaba ganar y ser el mejor, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba de muy mal humor.

Lo bueno es que estaba saliendo con Carlos; de otro modo lo habría golpeado -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Jay para tratar de cambiar el tema pues no quería hacer un espectáculo ahí en la habitación.

Carlos se sentó de nuevo en el sofá a pensar –No sé, podríamos jugar un par de horas más… o ver una película- sugirió

Jay sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa –No estoy de humor para ver nada… ¿Qué tal un juego de Tourney afuera?-

Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron demasiado -¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso…-

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando, realmente no sabían que más hacer –No tenemos nada en común- "pensó" Carlos frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Lo sé- dijo Jay –Por cierto, lo acabas de decir en voz alta- comento con algo de molestia cuando escucho a Carlos decir aquello accidentalmente en voz alta.

-Lo siento- dijo el más pequeño mientras reía nervioso.

Nuevamente los 2 se quedaron pensando -¿Y si solo… nos quedamos juntos los 2?- preguntó Carlos mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo –Digo… si quieres-

-Seguro- contesto Jay a regañadientes. Incluso si ellos llevaban semanas saliendo, no se habían tomado de las manos, o besado… nada. Simplemente no se acostumbraban a eso, era algo incómodo para los 2, incluso cuando Carlos se sentó en el regazo del mayor la incomodidad no se iba.

-Esto es raro- admitió Jay pasando lentamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Carlos.

-¿Quieres que me baje?- cuestionó mientras tragaba en seco un poco avergonzado.

-N-No, está bien- El corazón de Jay comenzó a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que según el moreno comenzaba a hacer calor en la habitación –No es como si pesaras mucho- bromeo tratando de cortar la tensión que había.

Carlos sonrió un poco dejando escapar una suave risa –No es tan malo- dijo comenzando a jugar con el cabello del mayor -¿Pu-Puedo besarte?-

Jay pensó que era una broma pero cuando miró a Carlos empezó a acercase a su rostro, supo que no estaba bromeando. Y cuando los suaves labios del otro se encontraron con los suyos, por primera vez sintió "algo". El beso era casto e inexperto pero muy significativo.

El moreno cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso sorprendido a su novio. Carlos no esperaba que Jay lo besara tan pasionalmente, el beso no fue tan largo, ambos se apartaron para respirar pues ambos necesitaban oxígeno.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco –Ese fue mi primer beso- dijo Carlos dándole una muy pequeña sonrisa. De repente el peliblanco abrazo al ladrón, deseando que el momento durara para siempre –Estoy feliz de que fuera contigo- dijo el pequeño.

Jay devolvió el abrazo suavemente quedándose quieto antes de contestar –Ese fue el mejor beso para mí-


	17. Propuesta

Capítulo 16: Propuesta

 ** _Trama: Jay le hace una propuesta a Carlos_**

 ** _Sugerido por Bo0klover3553_**

.

.

Carlos entrecerró los ojos al ver como Jay lo estaba ignorando – ¿Jay? ¿¡Jay!?- alzó la voz el menor llamando muchas veces a su pareja -¿Estas sordo?- preguntó pero Jay quien simplemente se quitó su chaqueta dejando ver una bolsa llena de joyas robadas.

Jay rego las joyas en su cama mirando todo lo que había robado mientras fruncía el ceño –Nada- murmuró al no encontrar lo que quería, tendría que seguir buscando.

-¡Jay!- gritó Carlos, lo que al fin atrajo la atención del ladrón.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras ponía las cosas en sus bolsillos.

-He estado aquí llamándote por diez minutos- dijo el pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Pero tu estas ahí ocupado buscando entre las cosas que robaste- con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Jay sonrió -¿Ignorándote?- algo frustrado –Lo siento, pero necesito encontrar algo, mmm… que mi padre me pidió adquirir- agregó tratando de mantener ese algo en secreto.

-¿Qué es? Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo- ofreció el más joven sin darse cuenta de que Jay estaba mintiendo.

El más alto negó con la cabeza –Esta bien. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta- comentó puesto que no quería que su novio le ayudara, Jay necesitaba hacer eso solo –Además, es algo un poco difícil de encontrar aquí en la isla- lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo, sin duda la joyería era algo difícil de encontrar en la isla.

Esto hiso que Carlos sospechara –Dime, quizás yo sepa donde puedes encontrar eso que buscas-. ¿Por qué Jay no quería decirle que buscaba? ¿Jafar lo había mandado a buscar otra lámpara?

Jay solo sonrió y abrazó a Carlos –Es una sorpresa. Créeme- antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios e irse por la ventana, dejando a un muy confundido Carlos.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Para quién?-

Unos cuantos días pasaron y Jay no pasaba ni un poco de tiempo con Carlo, logrando que este tuviera pensamientos errados. Ahora Carlos empezaba a enfadarse de que Jay prefería pasar tiempo robando que con él. ¿Qué pasaba si Jay ya no quería estar con él nunca más?

Carlos estaba esperando por Jay en la casa del árbol, esperando para que cuando este llegara pudiera regañarlo. De repente Jay entro por la ventana –Hey Carlos- saludo el moreno con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que iba y lo abrazaba, pero Carlos no estaba de humor para eso.

-Miren quien se dignó a aparecer por aquí. Han sido varios días que me has ignorado- dijo molesto –Si ya no quieres estar conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo, no tienes que poner tantas excusas- empujándolo para que el de cabello largo le soltara mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sé que te he estado ignorando últimamente, pero no es lo que piensas- dijo Jay para tranquilizarlo. Tomo el rostro de Carlos entre sus manos con cuidado para poder mirarlo –Mentí cuando dije que mi padre me mando a robar algo. De hecho era una sorpresa para ti-.

El mayor se alejó de Carlos para poder sacar algo de su bolsillo –Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y estos años han sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Y es por ti Carlos- Entonces Jay se arrodillo frente al menor quien solo se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿J-Jay?-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Jay mientras sonreía viendo fijamente a Carlos. Sacó un sencillo anillo de plata, el cual tenía una delgada línea blanca en medio y con una bella joya negra adornándolo. Se veía hermoso.

Carlos se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ante el asombro comenzando a temblar ligeramente -¿Q-Qué? ¿Po-Por qué y-yo?- preguntó titubeando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir –Si esto es una broma, te juro que romperé contigo-

-Nunca bromearía con esto. Quiero que seas oficialmente mío, es por eso que he estado ocupado estos últimos días, para encontrar el anillo perfecto para ti- Y bueno si, era robado pero Jay quería encontrar el mejor anillo para que Carlos lo pudiera portar perfectamente en su dedo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- repitió soltando una risa nerviosa.

El más bajo asintió impetuosamente -¡Sí! Si quiero- contestó lanzándose encima del otro para abrazarlo –Te amo Jay- besándolo –Te- beso –Amo- beso. Carlos besó a Jay muchas beses demostrando lo feliz y enamorado que estaba.

Por fin estarían juntos para siempre.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Hola! se que dije que actualizaría mas veces ahora que esteba de vacaciones, pero no pude entra navidad y año nuevo porque mi familia a veces se ponen muy pesados y no me dejaban traducir como Dios manda, así que el día de hoy pienso subir varios capítulos... por ejemplo el 15 y 16 son "Regalo" atrasado de Navidad. Nos vemos en los siguientes, espero los disfruten y si gustan y quieren me dejen uno que otro review ¿si? n.n Los quiero


	18. Cupido Casamentera

Capítulo 17: Cupido/Casamentera.

 ** _Trama: Evie juega a ser Cupido/Casamentera con Jay y Carlos._**

 ** _Sugerido por EARTHLING_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Evie iba empujando a Jay por el pasillo –Conseguí a la persona indicada para ti- dijo mientras continuaba su labor de sacar al Jay del edificio. –Evie… No voy a tener una cita a ciegas, ya te lo había dicho antes- dijo el chico de cabello largo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, dejando que Evie continuara empujándolo.

-¡Pero soy una gran casamentera! Yo junté a Ben y Mal y si los ves ellos lucen muy felices. Además este chico es muy dulce y muy amab…-

-¡Un chico! ¿¡Me quiere emparejar con un chico!?- pregunto Jay deteniéndose por completo y dando media vuelta para verla en completo shock.

-¿Y qué? Sólo dale una oportunidad, habla con él. Quizás vuelen chispas en el aire- dijo Evie mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo – ¡Ahí esta!- dijo apuntando a un chico sentado en una mesa completamente solo como si estuviera esperando por alguien.

Jay por un segundo le dio una mirada suplicante a su amiga quien solo rodo los ojos –No se van a casar. Es solo una cita, es decir, una conversación entre dos personas. Mira, sólo una simple plática es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo Jay-

Jay no tenía alternativa, debía aceptar el trato –Bien, pero no es una cita- resopló para después empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el misterioso chico. Evie solo sonrió y agitó sus manos en el aire en clara señal de victoria.

El chico, Carlos, escucho a alguien acercándose a él provocando que levantara la mirada para ver quién era… No era otro que Jay. La boca de Carlos repentinamente se secó. ¡Era Jay! El chico del que había estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía creer que Evie le había arreglado una cita con Jay. Le debía una por ello.

-¡H-Hey Jay!- tartamudeo alegremente el pequeño.

Jay sonrió nervioso –Un gusto conocerte- Todo eso era demasiado incómodo para él.

-Yo no podía creer en Evie cuando me dijo que podría salir contigo- rio un poco avergonzado –Así que… ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? Escuche que hay un restaurante bastante impresionante a la vuelta del campus ¿Quieres ir ahí?-

-Espera...- ¡Evie le había dicho que no era una cita! Le había mentido –De hecho tengo que ir a un sitio ahora…- contestó rechazando amablemente la oferta antes de que se pusiera peor.

La sonrisa de Carlos fue desapareciendo al entender la indirecta –Oh… Claro, fue un gusto hablar contigo- dijo con un tono un tanto triste mientras se ponía de pie. El rechazo duele… Carlos debió saber que algo así pasaría, pero tenía un poco de esperanza de que no.

-Por casualidad… ¿Qué te dijo Evie?- cuestionó Jay

-Que ella iba a ayudarme a salir con el hombre que amo- soltó Carlos accidentalmente. Jay solo lo miró extrañado por la repentina confesión –Quiero decir… ¡NO! Olvida que dije eso. Yo no quise decir… Yo… Mejor me voy- tartamudeo el más joven de forma rápida y luego comenzó a caminar lejos de Jay. Había hecho el ridículo delante de Jay. ¿Qué tan patético podía ser?

-¡Espera!- gritó corriendo hacía el y sujetándolo del brazo -¿Realmente te gusto?-

Carlos asintió –Si, pienso que eres un chico increíble. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?- Genial. Había dicho cosas vergonzosas de nuevo –Siento si sueno espeluznante y raro. Yo sólo… debo irme-

Jay estaba asustado, nunca nadie le había gustado. Pero, este chico que estaba frente a él lo hacía –Nunca me dijiste tu nombre- y era algo que Jay realmente quería saber en ese momento.

El más pequeño trabo en seco y contesto –Me llamo Carlos- miró su brazo y observo que Jay aun lo estaba sujetando y se sentía bien.

Jay de repente sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo –Sabes… siempre puedo hacer una revisión del campo con los otros. Así que, ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Y quizás podamos llegar a conocernos mejor- Soltó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Eso me gustaría mucho- dijo Carlos tosiendo un poco para evitar gritar por la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, sin darse cuenta que ambos eran observados por una muy feliz casamentera.

-Wow, son una increíble casamentera- dijo Evie sonriendo.


	19. Atención

Capítulo 18: Atención

 ** _Trama: Una historia donde Jay se pone celoso cuando Carlos pasa mucho tiempo con Chicoen lugar de con él._**

 ** _Sugerido por BasketballQueen_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Carlos estaba rascando la panza de Dude -¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?- decía riendo mientras Dude ladraba como si estuviera contestando "Yo lo soy." La escena entre ellos era muy tierna, pero para Jay la escena era desagradable.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo puedes ponerle más atención a él que a mí?- gruñó Jay –Es un perro y yo soy tu novio-

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Carlos riendo –Sólo adoro jugar con él. Además eres mi favorito Jay-

-No lo parece- murmuró Jay mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Carlos solo rodo los ojos, Jay a veces podía sentirse celoso por cosas realmente tontas –No puedo creer que estés celoso de un perro-

-Lo dice el que se pone celoso de un juego- contrataco el mayor -¿Te recuerdo la última vez?-

-¡Eso no es justo! Tú me ignoras por completo cuando estás jugando Tourney. ¡Yo no hago eso!- resopló Carlos entrecerrando los ojos hacia Jay.

-¿En serio? Porque llevas jugando con Dude como por una hora y no has estado a mi lado ni un momento-

-No puedes tener toda la atención- respondió rápidamente- Tal vez era cierto.

De repente Jay tuvo una idea –Sabes que… Yo también quiero un perro- declaró, provocando que Carlos frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres otro perro si tenernos a Dude?-

-Corrección. Él es tuyo. Yo debería tener mi propio perro para poder jugar con el sin detenerme, igual que tú- sonrió Jay

Carlos frunció aún más el entrecejo -¿Haces esto con un propósito?- A él no le gustaba la idea de tener otro perro cerca de Jay. ¿Qué pasaría si Jay le ponía más atención al perro que a él? Fue entonces cuando Carlos se dio cuenta…

Jay sólo se encogió de hombros –Entonces, ¿Qué clase de perro debería tener?-

-Detente, ya entendí- haciendo un puchero –Te pondré más atención de ahora en adelante. Lo siento Dude-. Dude gimió en protesta cuando Carlos dejo de acariciarle –No me mires… Es culpa de Jay-

Dude camino alrededor de Jay y lloró dándole una mirada de cachorro. Jay parpadeo –Oh no, ¡No me mires así!-. Dude continuo gimiendo tristemente mientras Carlos sonreía.

Gruñó –Está bien, está bien, puedes ponerle atención a él- dijo Jay derrotado. Dude empezó a ladrar contento y corrió hacia Carlos, quien felizmente lo recibió en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cariños -¿Quién es un buen chico? Tienes razón, tú lo eres-

Jay suspiró sentándose en su cama. Carlos dejó de acariciar a Dude, dirigiéndose hacia Jay. Se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó –Sigues siendo mi favorito- dijo para tranquilizarlo, dándole una linda sonrisa.

Jay también sonrió y besó a Carlos –Que no se te olvide- separándose lento del pequeño.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Aquí están los "regalos" de año nuevo xDD Espero les estén gustando los drabbles y las traducciones. Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en decírmelo y si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía discúlpenme pero mi familia siempre esta interrumpiendo, hice lo mejor que pude. Nos vemos después...


	20. Dislocado

Capítulo 19: Dislocado

Trama: Jay se disloca el hombro jugando Tourney y Carlos se preocupa a más no poder…

Sugerido por DaughterofJafar

.

.

Uno de los defensa era Jay, quien amaba jugar Tourney. Era su nueva pasión; amaba taclear a sus compañeros y esquivarles de alguna manera que para él era sencillo, pero para los demás impresionante. Pero lo que más amaba del juego, era cuando Carlos iba a animarlo.

Carlos estaba en la banca viendo como los otros chicos jugaban, aunque le prestaba mucha más atención a Jay - ¡Vamos Jay!- animo el pequeño.

Jay miró hacia su novio sonriendo. Estaba enamorado, y sin darse cuenta entro sin querer a la zona de riesgo. Los ánimos de Carlos se detuvieron, pues este empezó a entrar en pánico -¡Jay! ¡Ten cuidado!- gritó apuntando a las maquinas que lanzaban los frisbees.

Jay no fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo Carlos, pero miró hacia donde el de cabello blanco apuntaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como un disco iba en su dirección, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo así que se agacho, perdió el equilibrio y cayó golpeándose accidentalmente el hombro.

Carlos hizo una mueca al ver aquello, parecía doloroso – ¡JAY! –corrió hacia el más alto lo más rápido que pudo. El entrenador tuvo que detener el juego mientras se apresuraba para comprobar si su jugador estrella estaba bien.

-Jay ¿Estás herido? –Preguntó Carlos arrodillándose a su lado - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú hombro!- exclamó mirando que el hombro del más alto no estaba donde debería estar y parecía querer salirse de su lugar. Por otro lado Jay contenía con dificultad sus gritos de dolor al sentir como sujetaban su hombro, después de todo no le gustaba mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

El entrenador le miró y sabía lo que tenía que hacer –Jay, necesito que seas fuerte con lo que voy a hacer- Y antes de que Jay pudiera contestarle al entrenador este agarró el hombro y el brazo del muchacho, rápidamente presionando ambos para alinear los huesos en el orden correcto.

Carlos se estremeció al oír los huesos ser acomodados haciendo ruidos bastante altos. Jay se mordió con rudeza los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para aguantar en silencio, pero el dolor fue demasiado –Hijo de… - mordiendo con más fuerza sus labios.

-Eso debería ser suficiente. Te dislocaste el hombro Jay, pero me las arreglé para ponerlo en su lugar- declaró el entrenador –No vas a jugar en el próximo juego, no hasta que tu hombro este completamente curado ¿Entendido?-

Jay asintió, habría discutido con el entrenador, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era descansar.

-Carlos llévalo a su habitación- solicitó el entrenador. No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando Carlos lentamente ayudaba a Jay a levantarse y caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás Carlos aún seguía preguntándose si Jay estaba bien -¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto sumamente preocupado.

Jay negó con la cabeza –Nah, he pasado por peores- no era del todo mentira, pero Jay no quería preocupar a Carlos –Voy a estar como nuevo en unos pocos días-

Carlos solo frunció el ceño –Necesitas descansar durante una semana, porque bueno, no soy médico, pero eso se ve muy doloroso ¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Estoy bien- contesto Jay riendo suavemente entre dientes –Además, tú vas a cuidar de mi ¿Verdad?- sonrió, incluso en su situación seguía siendo el mismo –Necesitaré ayuda en algunas cosas-

Carlos no pudo evitar sonreír, Jay sabía cómo cambiar su estado de ánimo –Si, voy a ayudarte. Pero, realmente me has dado un susto en ese momento-

Jay abrazó a Carlos –Cómo si esto fuera suficiente para detenerme. Puedo manejarlo-. El menor sólo negó con la cabeza, pero eso no le impidió reírse mientras sostenía a Jay con más fuerza.

-Por eso yo soy el cerebro, por lo tanto cuidaré de ti-


	21. Perdido

Capítulo 20: Perdido

Trama: Carlos se pierde en el bosque y Jay va a buscarlo

Sugerido por life among the dead

.

.

-¡Dude! ¡Espera!- exclamó Carlos empezando a correr tan rápido como podía detrás de Dude, quien se adentró en el bosque -¡Ve más despacio!- mientras evitaba rocas, troncos y raíces tratando de atrapar al cachorro –Vas a…- no pudo terminar pues el menor tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Apoyando los codos en el suelo, Carlos dio un último vistazo a su alrededor viendo como Dude desaparecía dentro del bosque –Dude…- suspiro poniéndose en pie. El chico sabía que no tenía que preocuparse mucho porque Dude podía encontrar el camino de regreso perfectamente. Pero… ¿Él podía?

Se levantó despacio y miró a su alrededor y lo único que veía eran árboles y más troncos –Genial. No recuerdo por donde vine- se quejó Carlos, debió haberse fijado más por donde iba y no solo seguir ciegamente a Dude.

-¿Cuál será el camino?- se preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar por el pequeño camino. Después de quince minutos Carlos empezó a preocuparse – ¡Este no es el camino de regreso!- nuevamente se quejó mientras levantaba la mirada, para darse cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que el Sol se escondiera. Necesitaba encontrar el camino de regreso o se quedaría atrapado ahí. Tragó saliva y aceleró el paso tratando de encontrar una salida del bosque.

Mientras tanto, Jay estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio preguntándose dónde estaba Carlos –Tiene casi una hora y media que se fue- se dijo a si mismo mirando por la ventana. Podía ver la hermosa puesta de Sol, lo que significaba que la noche estaba muy cerca.

De repente, unos rasguños se escucharon desde la puerta. Al abrir, Jay pudo ver a Dude justo a sus pies pero sin Carlos -¿Dónde está Carlos?- le pregunto al animalito y este solo ladró antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo, indicándole a Jay que lo siguiera.

Jay estaba confundido, pero rápidamente entendido cuando Dude comenzó a ladrar de nuevo y corrió tras él.

Carlos ya estaba empezando a enloquecer, siguió oyendo lo que parecían ser búhos. Él se estremeció al oír ramitas romperse –No debería tener miedo, vengo de la isla después de todo- se animó a sí mismo, y de repente un grito resonó a través del bosque. La luna llena sería su única fuente de luz a este ritmo.

Grrr! Grrr!

Los sonidos guturales que venían desde atrás solamente provoco que Carlos entrara más en pánico. Se dio media vuelta; no vio nada, pero podía oír ruidos desde detrás de los arbustos como si algo estuviera ahí.

Carlos se alejó y gritando. No podía ver por dónde iba, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese sitio. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás mientras seguía corriendo provocando que tropezara con algo, o más bien, alguien.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Carlos gimió de dolor al caer aunque la verdad esa persona había amortiguado bastante su caída -¿Jay? ¿¡Eres tú!?-

-Si… ¿Puedes bajarte? No puedo respirar- tosió Jay, el impacto repentino con el más pequeño le había quitado el aliento. Carlos sonrió con alivio mientras abrazaba al ladrón – ¡Me encontraste! Pensé que nunca iba a salir de aquí- poniéndose rápidamente en pie y luego extenderle una mano para ayudarle a Jay.

-Yo sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Dude llegó a la habitación el solo- comento el más alto –Siempre están juntos ustedes así que era muy raro-

Carlos solo se echó a reír, él estaba tan feliz de haberse encontrado con Jay. Estaba aterrado de estar en el bosque él solo, sobre todo en la noche –Tengo muchas ganas de volver a nuestro dormitorio. Gracias por venir por mi Jay- agradecido –No creí que alguien vendría a buscarme-

Jay resopló, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Tú eres mi mejor amigo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada- Ante este comentario Carlos sonrió abrazando nuevamente a Jay.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Bueno, aquí les dejo otros capítulos como regalo atrasado del día de reyes.

En fin, esta ya es mi ultima semana de vacaciones así que tratare de subir otros 2 fics pronto, sino la primera semana de clases sin falta les subiré 2 caps como ya había propuesto.

Espero les haya gustado y bueno que dejen algún review ¿si?


	22. Pelea

Bueno antes de que algo pase quiero disculparme con aquellos que siguen la historia porque se que me tarde como mil ocho mil años en actualizar esto... pero no fue del todo mi culpa. Verán empecé un nuevo semestre en la universidad y pensé que me daría tiempo de continuarlo como hasta ahorita lo había llevado, pero oh sorpresa... Mi madre me pidió llevar 8 materias y bueno casi no tengo hrs libres y al llegar a mi casa la verdad es que llego muerta de cansancio y dirán... tienes los fin de semanas... Me encantaría aprovecharlos para subir nuevos capítulos pero me dejan demasiados proyectos así que uso esos días para realizarlos, pero ya casi se acaban mis clases, gracias a dios solo es este mes y un par de días mas del siguiente y saldré de vacaciones así que espero tener tiempo para subir nuevos capítulos.

Sin más que decir... espero me disculpen y les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Capítulo 21: Pelea

 ** _Trama: Jay hace algo realmente malo y Carlos ¿Termina con él?_**

 ** _Sugerido por Madam_Pinkamena_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¡Jay!- gritó Carlos enojado mientras entraba al dormitorio – ¡No puedo creer que le dieras una paliza a Chad! ¿¡Estás loco!? Ahora estas suspendido del juego de Tourney- mirando molesto a su novio.

-Fue su culpa. Él era el único que no se callaba- contesto Jay alzándose de hombros –No deberías estar preocupado por eso. No es algo que te incumba- Carlos gruñó al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Jay no acababa de decir eso ¿o sí?

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- gritó el más bajo rechinando los dientes -¿Esperas que me quede tranquilo después de esto?-

-Sería bueno- respondió Jay con indiferencia, sin inmutarse ante el enfado de Carlos. –Como dije antes, no es algo que te importe-

Carlos no tenía idea de porque Jay se estaba comportando como un idiota en ese preciso momento.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- eso no iba nada bien –Sabes que… ¡Esta bien! Si no es mi problema, entonces terminamos- exclamó Carlos. Él esperaba que Jay protestara o que se disculpara con él por la forma en la que había actuado, pero este no dijo nada.

Carlos rápidamente salió de la habitación, pues no quería estar en la misma habitación que Jay. Habían terminado… y Jay no hizo nada para evitarlo. Nada. Este tenía la misma actitud que poseía en la isla.

El más joven empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Tal vez podrían resolver todo más tarde cuando Jay no se estuviera comportando como un completo idiota.

Carlos caminaba a través de los pasillos un par de veces para perder el tiempo, sin embargo cuando iba a girar en un pasillo escucho una voz bastante conocida y se detuvo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Chad hablar con alguien.

-Espera que ponga mis manos sobre Jay- refunfuño Chad –Pagará por haberme dejado el ojo negro- Ambos chicos estaban hablando sobre Jay. Carlos quería irse de ahí, pero le daba curiosidad sobre que estaban hablando esos dos.

-¿Por qué te golpeo?- le pregunto la otra persona a Chad.

Chad bufó y puso los ojos en blanco –Todo porque hice un comentario acerca de su novio- contesto haciendo que los ojos de Carlos se ensancharan –Cuando estábamos en los vestuarios, vi muchos chupetones y moretones en todo el torso de Carlos. Así que pregunte cuánto le cobraba por hacerlo con él-

Carlos se quedó boquiabierto ¿En serio? Eso era bajo… Él estaba en una relación con Jay y no se atrevería a hacerle eso. Ese comentario fue hiriente.

De repente, alguien desde atrás lo agarro y le tapó la boca. Carlos se quedó sin aliento del susto –Cállate o te escucharan- susurró Jay con una pizca de fastidio. Carlos no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el otro le pedía.

Ellos regresaron a su habitación sin que los otros se dieran cuenta de sus presencias. Jay finalmente soltó a Carlos quien lo alejo de sí mismo –Eres tan romántico- dijo Carlos con un ligero tono sarcástico -¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Golpeaste a Chad por esa razón? ¿Cómo eso podría no ser de mi incumbencia?- reclamó

-¿Qué esperabas que hicieras? ¿Qué lo ignorara? Estaba furioso, Quería matar a Chad- decía Jay molesto mientras fulminaba a Carlos con la mirada –No quería que escucharas lo que él dijo porque no es verdad-

Carlos estaba a punto de hablar pero decidió cerrar la boca –Yo… Pensé que ya no te importaba- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Jay frunció el ceño –Todo el día estuve molesto, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo, pero simplemente no podía aceptar lo que dijo en mi cabeza… Él no sabe cómo te veo yo- se disculpó.

Carlos suspiro suavemente y se acercó a Jay, quien aún estaba un poco molesto –Siento haber exagerado las cosas, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Carlos haciendo que los labios de Jay se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba mientras lo abrazaba.

Eso era todo lo que Jay necesitaba él.


	23. Confesión

Capítulo 22: Confesión

 ** _Trama: ¿Podrías haces un drabble de cuando ambos se confiesan el uno al otro?_**

 ** _Sugerido por Lucy Dragneel4life_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Carlos sonreía tan pronto como veía a Jay, él hablaba con una chica de nombre Mal –Cada vez que te le quedas viendo babeas- dijo Evie mientras se reía, sentada al lado de Carlos en aquel banco.

Carlos se sonrojo ligeramente –No puedo hacer nada. Él es tan genial y…-

-Sexy- termino Evie por el –Sólo ve y habla con él de cómo te siente. Creo que también le gustas- dijo mirando a la pareja que se encontraba al otro lado.

-¿Cómo los sabes?- pregunto el chico.

-Porque está mirando hacia acá- contesto la chica, haciendo que Carlos frunciera el ceño –Quizás está mirándote a ti Evie- dijo el pequeño perdiendo las esperanzas. Evie era hermosa e inteligente, Jay probablemente estaría viéndola.

-Lo dudo. Él está mirándote a ti, y viene hacia acá en este momento- dijo girando hacia el otro lado. Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron. Jay estaba acercándose –Oh no, ¿qué hago?- de repente Carlos salto hacia atrás cayendo torpemente al suelo -¡Ay!- se quejó.

-¿¡Carlos!?- gritó Evie mirando detrás del banco a un Carlos tirado en el pasto escondido detrás de un arbusto cercano -¿De verdad? Sal de ahí-

Carlos no la escucho mientras trataba de esconderse más a fondo en el arbusto –Evie, dime cuando se haya ido- dijo esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo -¿Evie?- susurró. Lentamente salió del arbusto -¿Evie?- preguntó llamándola en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?- respondió una voz ronca. Carlos gritó mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás -¿¡Jay!? Hey…- sonrió Carlos nerviosamente, sonrojándose de un fuerte color rojo.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- pregunto mientras se agachaba.

-Sólo… Refrescándome. La vista aquí es agradable- contestó nervioso.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto el más alto y antes de que Carlos pudiera contestar, Jay ya estaba sentándose a su lado. Carlos mentalmente gritaba de felicidad. ¡Jay estaba sentado al lado suyo!

Ambos chicos estaban tranquilos, sin hablar y sin mirarse –Entonces…- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo –Lo siento, tú primero- dijo Jay.

-¡No! Tú primero, yo te interrumpí- insistió Carlos. Eso era tan embarazoso, no sabía que debía hacer o que debía decir. Nunca había hablado con alguien que le gustara antes.

-Yo solo iba a preguntar… ¿Si te gustaría salir conmigo?- Carlos estaba estupefacto. Jay le había preguntado si quería salir con él en una cita. Estaba demasiado sorprendido que no respondió de inmediato poniendo a Jay nervioso.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- frunció el ceño –Es solo que realmente me gustas y ugh… Suena estúpido ¿No es cierto?- Jay estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Carlos lo detuvo agarrando su codo para evitar que se moviera. Eso era todo, se le confesaría a Jay.

-No, no del todo. Lo siento. Sólo que estoy muy contento. Tú también me gusta mucho- rio mientras le miraba. Jay sonrió también, y ambos se tomaron de las manos torpemente. Eso era el comiendo de algo para ellos.

-¡Por fin!- ambos chicos se sorprendieron al mirar hacia arriba. Viéndolos a ambos estaban Evie y Mal sentadas en el banco, mirándolos con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros –Ya era tiempo de que ambos estuvieran juntos-


	24. Vida Dura

Capítulo 23: Vida Dura

 **Trama: La primera vez que Jay se da cuenta de que tan mal la pasaba Carlos con Cruella**

 **Sugerido por Anónimo**

Advertencia: Abuso.

.

.

Jay se despertó en medio de la noche con el sonido de alguien gritando. Se giró en su cama y observó como Carlos se removía en su cama mientras lloraba -¡No!- -¡Basta!- -¡Lo siento!- gritaba el menor a causa de sus sueños -¡Detente!-

Sin perder tiempo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a despertar al menor -¡Carlos! ¡Despierta!- gritó Jay moviéndolo de manera brusca- -¡Hey!-

-¡Ah!- gritó Carlos sentándose en su cama y regresando a la realidad, empapado del sudor que caía por su rostro. Miró a todos lados un poco jadeante, tratando de normalizar su respiración -¿Jay?- susurro con algo de miedo.

-¿¡Qué diablos estabas soñando!?- lo interrogó Jay, nunca había visto a Carlos así de alterado antes. A no ser que estuviera asustado de algo o alguien.

Carlos sacudió la cabeza negando –No es nada, sólo un mal sueño- contestó dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso, su cuerpo estaba tiritando de miedo. Apretó los puños sobre las mantas en un intento de calmar su cuerpo, pero no funciono.

-Eso no fue nada. Tú estabas diciendo " Detente" en tus sueños una y otra vez. ¿Quién te estaba lastimando?- Jay no dejaría que eso pasara como si nada, quería saber quién lastimaba a su mejor amigo. Por ellos tomó asiento en el borde de la cama mientras esperaba a que Carlos contestara.

Aun cuando Carlos no quería hablar de eso, Jay tenía derecho a saberlo. Jay siempre se preocupaba por él. –Mi madre- respondió de mala gana. –E-Ella me agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de mi mientras quemaba mi piel con el cigarrillo… como cada vez que me metía en problemas-

Jay se mantuvo serio mientras lo escuchaba. –A veces ella me encerraba en el closet de la casa, donde había muchas trampas. Yo no podía ver porque siempre estaba muy oscuro. Siempre terminaba sangrando y lastimándome mucho. Yo sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro pero… Me sentía como si me estuvieran cazando como en el pasado. No puedo olvidar… cada vez que voy a dormir la veo a ella…- contó Carlos, cerrando sus ojos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Yo no sabía que pensabas de esa manera- Admitió Jay –Tú siempre estabas sonriendo en ese entonces-

Carlos dejó escapar una pequeña risa carente de cualquier emoción –Esa era la única cosa que yo podía hacer y ella no. Sonreír me hacía sentir diferente de ella. Luego cuando los conocí, no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba muy feliz de estar cerca de ustedes-

Jay frunció el ceño, era doloroso escuchar lo que la madre de Carlos le hacía. Su padre era un hombre duro y estricto, pero nunca llegó tan lejos como Cruella –Nadie va a lastimarte nunca más. Estas muy lejos de ella ahora, y si ella trata de acercarse a ti, le enseñaré donde debe quedarse- dejando ver lo molesto que estaba.

Carlos sonrió –Gracias Jay, pero no debes hacer na…-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te cuidaré la espalda te guste o no- dijo Jay mientras sonreía, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Carlos.

-Sé que lo harás- contesto Carlos – Y te agradezco por eso- El no regresaría a la isla, no, él estaba donde pertenecía, en Auradon con sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno sé que quede que iba ya a subir capítulos porque estaba de vacaciones pero a mi madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que hiciera verano en la Universidad así que no me quedo de otra que hacerlo por lo que ahora estoy en clases nuevamente y no he tenido nada de vacaciones u.u espero sepan comprenderme.

Además estoy trabajando en otra traducción también Jaylos que aún no sé cuándo la voy a subir pero espero será pronto aunque esta seguramente me llevara más tiempo debido a que no son drabbles sino una historia como tal.

En fin, dentro de un rato subo otro capítulo de estos, espero les esté gustando y pues a ver que se logra ¿ok? Nos vemos nwn los quiero


	25. Temperamento

Capítulo 24: Temperamento

 **Trama: Carlos es el hijo de Cruella De Vil, y acabo de saber que tiene el temperamento de su madre. Cuando Carlos está realmente enojado y se desquita con uno de los alumnos causando que Jay tenga que intervenir y calmarlo.**

 **Sugerido por Boomer and Arrowfan**

.

.

Carlos se encontraba fuera del campus practicando Tourney con el resto del equipo. Estaba empezando a entender el juego, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba hasta que el entrenador le dijo que debía practicar más.

El odiaba estar afuera, Carlos solo quería estar en su dormitorio y hacer lo que más amaba, que era estar en la computadora. Del mismo modo, al tiempo que se terminaba la práctica, Carlos soltó un suspiro de alivio, al fin podía irse.

Se quitó el casco y en ese momento escucho a alguien reírse a sus espaldas -¿Alguna vez has pensado en cortarte el cabello? Luces extraño- dijo Chad. Carlos gruñó mentalmente, pero escogió ignorarlo hasta que el mismo decidiera irse. Después de todo no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Pero, Chad continuaba queriendo molestar a Carlos -¿Me estas ignorando? Te estoy hablando Carlos-

Carlos se giró hacía el -¿No puedes ver que estoy tratando de alejarme de ti?- le gritó llamando toda la atención del equipo, incluido Jay – ¡Así que hazme un favor y déjame solo!-

Retomó su camino de nuevo hasta que Chad habló –No me sorprende que nadie quiera salir contigo. Eres realmente un villano como tu madre- dijo el príncipe. Los ojos de Jay se abrieron completamente ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su compañero.

Carlos se detuvo, ¿Acaso Chad lo acababa de llamar un verdadero villano justo como su madre? ¿¡SU MADRE!? -¿Qué dijiste?- dándose la vuelta mientras le miraba como si quisiera atravesarle con mil dagas –Vuelve a decir eso en mi cara y tendré una razón para golpearte- dijo molesto, acercándose a Chad.

Jay intervino colocándose enfrente de Carlos –Amigo, cálmate-

-¿¡Yo!? El empezó- dijo Carlos tratando de pasar a Jay, pero el solo lo detuvo.-¡Veamos cómo luces sin tu dientes, Encantador!- se burló tratando de salir de agarre de Jay. Carlos estaba muy alterado debido a la ira. ¿Qué le había dicho Chad para ponerlo así?

Chad se tensó, jamás había visto a Carlos tan agresivo antes. Verlo en ese estado de locura era intimidante, y eso asustó a Chad.

-Chad solo vete de aquí- ordenó Jay, por el amor de Carlos. Él nunca se preocupaba por lo que le pasara a Chad, pero no quería que Carlos se metiera en problemas. Chad rápidamente se alejó al ver que Carlos aún seguía mirándolo.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron solos Jay dejo ir a Carlos -¿Estas bien?-

-¡No! ¿Por qué me detuviste? Le iba a mostrar un pedazo de mi- dijo Carlos –El me hizo enfadar ¿Puedes creer que dijo que soy como mi madre? ¡No lo soy!-

Jay se detuvo. Él no quería admitirlo, pero por un momento Carlos sonó y actuó justo como Cruella. Él heredó su temperamento de ella pero este aún no se daba cuenta. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto. –Tú no eres como tu madre- le tranquilizó Jay –Eres todo lo contrario a ella. Nunca olvides eso-

Carlos suspiro suavemente –Tienes razón, no soy como mi madre. Yo soy yo- sonriendo, y así como llego, de repente la ira había desaparecido. Jay también sonrió, ahí estaba el Carlos que él conocía.


	26. Girar la Botella

**Capítulo 26 Girar la botella**

 **Trama: ¿Qué pasaría si Jay descubriera que Carlos tuvo "algo" con Jane?**

 **Sugerido por** ** _Fooled Devil_**

 **.**

.

El día anterior se había realizado una fiesta a la que todos los chicos en Auradon habían asistido, todos excepto Jay, quien había estado muy ocupado practicando para el partido de Tourney. Carlos había asistido a la fiesta, pero no le había contado absolutamente nada a su compañero cuando regreso de esta. Ocasionando un sentimiento de sospecha en Jay.

Usualmente Carlos era muy parlanchín y le contaba todo a Jay. Así que ¿Por qué no le dijo nada acerca de la fiesta? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo?

Hoy, Jay se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos y paso al lado de un pequeño grupo de chicas, Audrey, Lonnie y Jane. Ellas estaban hablando sobre la fiesta del día anterior -¡Carlos es muy bueno besando!- dijo Jane alegremente, provocando que Jay se detuviera. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había dicho Carlos?

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- cuestionó Audrey mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Estas segura de eso Jane? Quiero decir, Carlos es lindo, pero no se ve como el tipo que… bueno tu sabes… que nos besaría- comentó Lonnie, claro que ella ya sabía de las preferencias de Carlos.

Jay se recargó en los lockers que estaban al lado, espiando en secreto. ¿Carlos y Jane salieron? Imposible. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad?

-Bueno… El me besó y fue mágico- sonrió Jane. Jay chasqueó la lengua demostrando su disgusto, escuchar la palabra mágica, le hacía temblar. Necesitaba hablar con Carlos. ¿Por qué había besado a Jane? ¿Acaso le gustaba? La mente de Jay se abarrotaba de preguntas del mismo estilo, por lo que salió corriendo para encontrar a Carlos.

Carlos se encontraba en la librería, se miraba exhausto y sin energía para realizar su trabajo escolar -¡Carlos!- le gritó Jay, como si no estuviera sentado a su lado.

-Hey, Jay. ¿Qué pas…?- fue interrumpido.

-¿¡Besaste a Jane!?- le cuestionó el moreno.

Carlos estaba boquiabierto. Genial, Jay se había enterado, Carlos no quería que se enterará de eso.

-No sabía que ella te gustara- dijo sin darle importancia, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso.

El menor movió negativamente la cabeza -No me gusta- dijo el de cabello bicolor en tono de frustración -Todos estaban jugando a girar la botella. Yo no quería jugar, pero Evie y Mal me convencieron. Y ahora puede adivinar en quien aterrizó- bufó -Fue horrible-

Jay le miró fijamente antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas, definitivamente ahora se sentía mucho más aliviado -¿Qué?-

-Sólo fue un pequeño pico- se sonrojó, empezando a sentirse avergonzado -Ella no me gusta- dijo mientras Jay seguía riéndose, provocando que el menor frunciera el ceño.

Jay trataba de modular su tono de voz y de contener su risa -Se que no te gusta- pasando su brazo por el cuello del otro chico -Porque tú tienes a alguien mejor ¿Verdad?- sonriente, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Carlos se sonrojó furiosamente -Mucho mejor, definitivamente- concordó.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé horrores en subir un nuevo capítulo, y les pido una disculpa, pero tengo una excelente excusa, la última vez estaba de "vacaciones" pero al final termine yendo al curso de verano en mi Universidad, de ahí tuve un nuevo ciclo que se puso muy pesado y eso que solo llevaba 7 materias, pero entre ellas llevaba una primera materia referente a la tesis así que se me complico mucho traducir y hasta ahorita tengo tiempo T.T siento que voy a morir. Además tuve otras complicaciones de salud con mi madre y bueno, digamos que no estaba demasiado metida en los fics, pero ahora creo que podré actualizar un poco más, no sé cada cuanto pero trataré de hacerlo, además de que subiré nuevos fics a mi perfil; serán cortos pero espero les gusten. Además tengo otra traducción pendiente de la cual ya tengo la autorización para hacerla, y avisó que también será un Jaylos.

En fin nuevamente me disculpo y espero disfruten estos nuevos caps que subiré y ojalá puedan dejarme algún review para saber que aun les interesa esta traducción.


	27. Palabras Significativas

**Capítulo 27 Palabras Significativas**

 **Trama: Jay está distraído en algo. Mientras Carlos deja la habitación, Jay dice "Te amo" sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, y ninguno de los 2 se da cuenta hasta que Carlos está a medio pasillo.**

 **Sugerido por** ** _Lady of the Spirit_**

 **.**

 **.**

Por lo general las parejas suelen decirse "Te amo" el uno al otro, pero cierta pareja no tenía la necesidad de decirse esas palabras. Carlos y Jay estaban juntos desde hace 6 meses aproximadamente y hasta ese momento no habían dicho nunca esas significativas palabras.

Realmente no les importaba mucho porque ellos crecieron en la isla y ahí el amor no era necesario, así que no había mucha diferencia ahora ¿Cierto?

Jay se encontraba en su cama, organizando una pequeña pila de monedas de oro que había robado con anterioridad. Mientras Carlos se colocaba sus zapatos -¿Chico, listo para ir a caminar?- mientras le sonreía a Chico, quien ladraba alegre.

-Jay, sacaré a Chico a pasear- agarró la correa que estaba a un lado de él. Jay no le había escuchado por estar prestando atención a las monedas que estaba contando -¿Jay?- le llamó el menor.

El pequeño suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta -Entonces, te veo después-. Como Jay estaba demasiado concentrado en contar las monedas que había robado, no había nada que lo detuviera.

-Está bien, te amo- pronuncio Jay sin dejar de contar. Sin tener en cuenta lo que había dicho.

Carlos cerró la puerta, caminando hacia el recibidor del edificio donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Espera… Acabo de decir…- dijo Jay dejando de contar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, levantándose de la cama provocando que las monedas de oro se cayeran en el proceso. Pero a Jay no le importó, mientras se precipitaba hacía la puerta.

Carlos iba a la mitad del corredor para llegar a la estancia, cuando de la nada se detuvo. Abrió su boca sorprendido -¿Él dijo te amo?- se cuestionó en voz alta mirando a Chico como si esperara una explicación. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa y Carlos estaba muy positivo ante esto. Jay había dicho "te amo" ¿Había sido un error?

El menor regresó a la habitación, esperando detrás de la puerta. Carlos no tenía el coraje de regresar ahí dentro. Tomó un respiro profundo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Lentamente giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Carlos se adentró en el cuarto y miró a Jay -Jay… hey- estaba demasiado nervioso. No sabía se adentrarse, o si debía tocar el tema o no.

Jay sonrió despreocupadamente -Hey Carlos- si había algo en lo que Jay era bueno, era en jugar a hacerse el cool -¿Qué estás haciendo?- apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Ummm… Yo…- Carlos probablemente había cometido un error, Jay no estaba del todo nervioso -No es nada. Creo que estoy empezando a escuchar cosas- riendo entre dientes -Pensé que _lo_ habías dicho- ¿Por qué se sentía triste y herido? Nunca había esperado que Jay lo dijera antes, entonces ¿Por qué ahora?

Jay frunció el ceño, el conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz… Las expresiones de Carlos hicieron que Jay también se colocara cabizbajo -No estás escuchando cosas- dijo aclarándose la garganta, como si fuera a decir aquellas significativas palabras por primera vez.

-Te amo, Carlos- proclamó el mayor y se sentía bien de decirlo. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes?

El corazón de Carlos empezó a latir muy rápido, quien diría que el que le dijeran esas palabras lo haría sentir tan extraño -Y-Yo también te amo Jay- dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras miraba a Jay. Ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero se enamoraron aún más al escuchar esas palabras tan significativas.


	28. Después de la Escuela 2

**Capítulo 28 Después de la Escuela 2**

 **Trama: ¿Puedes escribir una segunda parte? Algo como que deben decirle a Evie y Mal antes que Audrey se los diga. Una carrera a ver quién les dice primero a las chicas.**

 **Sugerido por** ** _Odd's Little Girl_**

 **.**

 **.**

Accidentalmente Audrey los había sorprendido siendo un poco cariñosos entre ellos, no era un gran problema hasta que… -¡Espera! ¡Ella le dirá a todos! ¿No es cierto?- exclamó Carlos -Oh no, esto es malo-

Jay rodó los ojos -Es un poco tarde para decir eso ahora. Además ¿Eso qué? No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo- comentó, el no entendía cuál era el gran problema en todo eso, habían sido descubiertos, nada nuevo.

-¿No lo entiendes Jay? Audrey le va a decir a todos, incluyendo Evie y Mal… ¡A quienes no les hemos dicho nada aún!- explicó Carlos, mientras frustrado se revolvía el cabello. Ellos eran buenos amigos, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos mismos les dijeran acerca de su relación.

-¡Hombre tienes razón! ¡No les hemos dicho nada a ellas! Mal se pondrá furiosa cuando lo escuche de boca de Audrey- abriendo los completamente los ojos, buscando alrededor del pasillo sin encontrar ninguna señal de Audrey.

-Sí, y también Evie me ignorará por mantener esto en secreto- hizo una mueca, él odiaba cuando Evie dejaba de hablarle -Tenemos que decirles pronto-. Jay estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que ambos comenzaron a correr a través del pasillo.

-No debería haberte hecho caso- dijo Jay mientras corrían.

-¿¡YO!? Tú eras el único que no quería que nos hicieran preguntas sobre esto- reclamó Carlos -Si pasa algo, será tú culpa…- frunciendo el ceño -¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Audrey!- Cambiando el tema tan pronto como vio a la chica, quien estaba cerca del dormitorio de Evie y Mal -¡Ella les dirá! Estamos muertos-

Jay aceleró el paso -No si nosotros la detenemos- justo cuando Audrey estaba tocando la puerta de las chicas, e Evie abría la puerta.

-Audrey, que gusto… ¿¡Jay!? ¿¡Carlos!?- gritó sorprendida, viendo como los chicos entraban como maniáticos al cuarto.

Carlos trataba de cerrar la puerta, logrando dejar afuera a Audrey -Lo siento- nervioso antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Todo para prevenir que la chica entrara y contara su secreto.

Mal parpadeó un par de veces al ver a los chicos -Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- les cuestionó -Y entrando de esa manera- dijo Evie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Necesitamos decirles algo, antes de que Audrey lo haga- alegó Jay -No es algo sencillo de decir, pero Carlos y yo estamos juntos-. Las chicas se mantuvieron serias por un momento antes de explotar en carcajadas.

Carlos estaba confundido ante esa acción -¿Por qué se ríen? ¡Estamos hablando en serio!-

Mal se aclaró la garganta, sin embargo, una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios -Sé que están siendo serios. Pero chicos, eso ya lo sabíamos- admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntaron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno eso era obvio- empezó la chica del cabello azul -Jay siempre te esperaba después de la escuela, Carlos. Además, constantemente se sonrojan el uno por el otro. No era realmente un secreto. Nosotras solo queríamos que ustedes fueran quienes nos dijeran primero-

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin habla, ¿tan obvios eran? -Así que ¿No están enojadas con nosotros?- preguntó Carlos mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-No, estoy contenta de que nos lo dijeran ustedes mismos. Y más viendo que Audrey venía a decirnos y a pagarnos- sonrió Evie. Jay frunció el ceño al oír la última parte -¿Pagarles?-

-Hicimos una apuesta de que ustedes ya estaban saliendo, pero ella decía que no era verdad. ¿Cierto Audrey?- gritó Mal hacia la puerta.

Audrey golpeó la puerta -Apresúrense y abran la puerta para que pueda pagarles- exclamó la hija de la bella durmiente, gruñendo ligeramente. No podía creer que hubiera perdido la apuesta.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho una apuesta acerca de nosotros- Carlos se cruzó de brazos, mirando a las chicas con los ojos entrecerrados. Mal le fulminó con la mirada de vuelta -Y yo no puedo creer que nos hayan ocultado esto a nosotras- agitando su mano hacia ellos para enfatizar la situación.

Jay sacudió su cabeza -Punto a su favor. Ahora estoy feliz de haberles dicho la verdad a las 2- comento y Carlos no podría estar más de acuerdo.


	29. Explotar

**Capítulo 29** **Explotar**

 **Trama: ¿Podrías escribir un drabble sobre Jay haciéndole burla a Carlos sobre la persona que le "gusta" hasta que Carlos explota y le dice que es él?**

 **Sugerido por** ** _Skypan_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jay se sentó sobre la mesa, a un lado de él estaba Carlos, quien se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro -¿Adivina que? -preguntó Jay, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Carlos parpadeó u poco y bajo su libro para responderle a Jay -¿Qué?-

-Alguien me invitó a salir- contestó el moreno señalándose a sí mismo -Y también se veía sexy- exclamó. Carlos solo rodó los ojos y regresó a leer su libro.

La sonrisa de Jay apareció automáticamente -¿Qué? Ni siquiera un ¿Felicidades Jay?-

-Felicidades Jay- respondió sin emoción alguna. El pequeño cambió de página continuando con su lectura. Jay frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió -Ya veo, estas celoso-

Carlo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Acaso Jay sabía que le gustaba? -¿Q-Qué?- preguntó un poco nervioso; cerrando su libro -Puedo explicarlo-

-Estas celoso de que alguien me invitará a salir- comenzó a reírse Jay ocasionando que Carlos entrecerrara los ojos, causando una expresión de molestia en su rostro -No te preocupes Carlos, estoy seguro de que pronto alguien te invitará a salir-

-No estoy celoso- declaró Carlos, y abrió su libro tratando de encontrar la página en la que lo había dejado, pero fue detenido por Jay quien le arrebató el libro de las manos.

-¿No estas celoso, huh? Eso debe significar que ya hay alguien que te gusta así que ¿Quién es?- preguntó Jay burlándose un poco del menor.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del más pequeño -Eso no importa ¡Devuélveme mi libro!- trató de quitárselo a Jay, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo porque Jay había levantado demasiado el libro para tenerlo fuera del alcance de Carlos.

-No hasta que me digas quien te gusta. ¿Es Evie?-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! Ella es como una hermana mayor para mí- mientras comenzaba a treparse en la mesa, con la finalidad de alcanzar su libro -Jay ¡Regrésame mi libro!- comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Quién es entonces? ¿Es Jane? Por favor dime que no es ella- dijo en un tono despectivo mientras colocaba el libro más alto -Porque si es ella… wow- No es que hubiera algo malo con Jane, pero ella y Carlos no había exactamente buena pareja.

Carlos gruñó -No es ella ¡ERES TÚ!- gritó admitiendo sus sentimientos accidentalmente. Finalmente agarro su libro cuando Jay bajó el brazo. Su expresión no tenía precio, una combinación de sorpresa y devastación. Carlos se estremeció mentalmente, sólo le había dicho la verdad a Jay. ¿Por qué tuvo que gritárselo?

-¿Yo?- preguntó el moreno -¿Desde cuándo?- no podía reponerse de esa sorpresa, jamás fue consciente de los sentimientos de Carlos hacia él.

-Cuando me dijiste que me cuidabas las espaldas…- Carlos miró hacia otro lado, no podía mirar a Jay, no así. Colocó el libro sobre la mesa, sin sentirá ya la necesidad de leer.

-Pero eso fue meses atrás- proclamó Jay -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

Carlos miró fijamente Jay -¿Piensas que es fácil decirle a tu mejor amigo que estas enamorado de él? "Jay estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Si… NO. No funciona así. Al menos, no cuando tú vas detrás de bellas princesas- molesto mientras Jay permanecía en silencio.

-Mira olvidemos que esto alguna vez paso ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si me hubieras preguntado acerca de salir antes, te hubiera dicho que si- Replicó Jay, lo que hizo que Carlos se sorprendiera.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De verdad?- pregunto, golpeándose mentalmente la cara, claro, Jay pudo haber contestado que si, sí le hubiera preguntado por salir desde un principio.

Jay asintió -No veo porque no. Hemos sido amigos por un tiempo y tú sabes todo sobre mi…-. Carlos no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todo este tiempo…

-Oh, bueno… Supongo que es un poco tarde ahora…- suspiró el menor con melancolía. Alguna Afortunada chica ya le había pedido salir -Estoy seguro de quien quiera que sea la que te preguntara, tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú-.

De repente, Jay rió, sorprendiendo a Carlos.

-Nunca dije que si a la confesión- sonrió el moreno -Así que…dilo… pregúntame Carlos- apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón en sus manos mientras esperaba que Carlos le preguntara.

Carlos seguía sin creérselo, pero eso no le impidió preguntarle a Jay con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-*

-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

*Ok, en este cap debo dejar una pequeña nota aquí, porque la última pregunta no esta en la historia original. Pero necesitaba ponerla, no quería quedarme con las ganas de que Carlos lo dijera xDDD


	30. Halloween

**Capítulo 30 Halloween**

 **Trama: ¿Puedes escribir un Jaylos, con ellos experimentando un Halloween en la escuela por primera vez?**

 **Sugerido por** ** _Arissa_**

 **.**

 **.**

Carlos gritó cuando vio a un enorme perro de 3 cabezas afuera de la escuela. -Carlos, está bien- dijo Ben tranquilizando -Como estamos cerca de octubre, pensé que sería tiempo de empezar a decorar la escuela-

-¿Halloween?- preguntó el menor con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro -¿Qué es eso? Se que es una celebración, pero ¿Qué es lo que es exactamente lo que se hace?- ellos nunca habían celebrado ninguna festividad en la Isla, así que todo esto era nuevo para ellos.

Ben rió entre dientes -Es cuando te vistes con disfraces de lo que tú quieras ser. Después de eso vas a una fiesta de disfraces o a pedir dulce o truco para obtener dulces. Halloween se supone que es para revivir a tu niño interior, es como volver a ser un niño- sonrió -Debo terminar de poner las decoraciones. Te veo luego Carlos-

Carlos observó como Ben se iba. ¿Halloween? ¿Dulces? -Suena como una divertida celebración- miró el perro de 3 cabezas -Al menos, los disfraces suenan divertidos- se alejó corriendo, puesto que la mirada del perro le hacía temblar.

Jay observó como Carlos venía corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa plantada en su cara. -Jay, vamos a disfrazarnos para Halloween-

-Imagino que ya escuchaste acerca de los disfraces -Jay rio un poco -Y de los dulces-

-¡Si! Definitivamente debemos ir a pedir dulce o truco ¡Suena como que es algo genial!- Carlos sintió como que alguien tocaba su hombro y volteó soltando un gritó de nuevo cuando vio unos filosos colmillos en Evie -¡AH!- escondiéndose detrás de Jay.

-¿Evie? ¿Qué estas vistiendo?- preguntó mientras miraba sus afilados colmillos -¿¡Son reales!?

-Claro que no- rió la chica, quitándose los colmillos -Estoy disfrazada como una reina vampiro para la fiesta de Halloween que está por realizarse. También he fabricado un vestido y compre estos colmillos. Mal irá vestida como una guerrera. ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos? ¿De qué se disfrazarán? -

Jay se detuvo a pensar profundamente -¡Oh! Cierto, se realizará pronto una fiesta. Lonnie la estaba organizando ¿Verdad? Bueno… No me he decidido aún, probablemente de un ladrón o un prisionero- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Verdaderamente creativo Jay- contestó la chica en un tono aburrido -¿Qué hay de ti Carlos?-

Carlos realmente no quería ir a la fiesta, habría disfraces realmente escalofriantes -Creo que paso…- viendo que Evie fruncía el ceño - ¡Pero tienes que venir! ¡Esta es la primera vez que vamos a celebrar Halloween juntos!- dijo la chica enojada. Carlos tenía que ir.

Jay pasó un brazo por sus hombros -Estoy de acuerdo, debes ir. De otra manera yo tampoco iré-

Evie se cubrió el rostro -¿Por qué nunca podemos hacer nada juntos?- lloró Evie, cosa que hizo que Jay y Carlos entraran en pánico. A ellos no les gustaba ver a Evie triste.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Iré!- dijo Carlos -No estés triste Evie-

-Ambos iremos- tranquilizó Jay. Evie destapó su rostro -¿De verdad?- sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos y acuosos.

-Sí, iré vestido de…- Carlos pensaba y de la nada chasqueo los dedos -¡De científico loco! Es perfecto- Jay sonrió -Ese disfraz te quedará perfecto-

Evie gritó -¡Gracias chicos! ¡Le diré a Mal que iremos los cuatro juntos!- dijo marchándose, dejando atrás a un nervioso Carlos, quien tenía otros pensamientos acerca de asistir a la fiesta.

Jay notó el nerviosismo de su novio, por lo que apretó su hombro un poco fuerte -No te preocupes Carlos, Te protegeré de todos esos monstruos- se burló ligeramente, pero realmente estaba hablando en serio.

Carlos asintió -Sé que lo harás. Al menos habrá dulces ahí- ya tenía algo que esperar para la fiesta.


End file.
